


And in times like these....

by Molkat5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dusttale Papyrus - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Harems, Healthy Polyamory, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), More tags to be added, Multi, No Beta, Polyamory, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a geek, Reader is calm and has their shit together mostly, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), We Die Like Men, all the bad guys deserve love, because i can ;), bittiebones, just one bitty, reader gives great hugs, reader has a patient SOUL, reader is a little self concious, reader is female, we is gonna love all the bad bois just they way we want to!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molkat5/pseuds/Molkat5
Summary: Y/N lives a quiet life in a large home. Generally alternating between reading various books and playing a few games here and there, she isn't special or anything but maybe a little lonely. When monsters begin to appear around her home what is the best course of action? Feed them and make them comfortable of course! These boys seem a little more than a bit misunderstood and while they don't think they are worth redeeming maybe you can change their minds and maybe even help each other a little.**Temp hiatus cuz im stuuuuuck**
Relationships: Reader/ Dusttale Sans, Reader/Error, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Fresh sans, Reader/HT sans, Reader/bad guys, Reader/nightmare, reader/killer!sans
Comments: 760
Kudos: 626





	1. The first of many

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first fic so idk this is gonna be pretty indulgent for those bad bois i love so much lol ready for some fluff?? cuz your gonna get fluff. Comment are appreciated as well as music suggestions for the story :)

The first time a skeleton landed in your yard you were surprised. You had been on the patio with a large cup of coffee and a fantasy book, so the loud yelp and curse which was followed by a hard thud somewhere in your front yard, startled you into action. Dropping your novel, you quickly unlatched the screen door and jogged around the front of the house. Looking around you quickly spotted a black lump in your flower bed and cautiously moved forward. "Hey?" You called out in an attempt to not startle what or whoever had landed in your garden, but you were only met with a groan that sounded like something from a fax machine.

You slowly knelt in the dirt and moved the black fabric and was surprised to see a skeleton? You frown a little and looked around. Your house was fairly far from the closest city, you had no neighbors and a large forest surrounding your home, so why was a monster here? Another glance at the body in front of you confirmed that while it was a monster they didn't look close to dying? or what was that thing they did? Dusting? You looked at the fabric and your hands but only saw dirt and flower petals. no dust. Finally you decided you weren't doing a favors for them just leaving them in the flowers, so you carefully lifted the monster in your arms. They where light and very easy to heft but then they were a skeleton? So you assumed there wouldn't be much to have weight on anyway.

You swiftly walked behind your house and toed the screen door open. Thankfully it was nice and cool out so you left the back door of the house open on your way out earlier so getting him to the living room wouldn't be a problem. You bumped the door with your hip to open it a little wider and made a beeline to the big couch you had in the living room. Gently you laid them down and propped a pillow under their head. You quietly shut the back door and made your way to the kitchen. You were sure if they could eat anything but, since you had been curious when the monsters came out from the mountain four years ago, you had a bit of monster food and a few drinks around that you hadn't gone through yet. You pulled some sea tea and a small chocolate cake from the fridge and made your way back to the living room.

You set the drink and cake on the coffee table in front of the couch and looked at your guest. It was a little odd that they were a black skeleton but then you had seen weirder. Their face looked peaceful in their sleep but they did have a slight dip in their skull you assumed from where they fell. Which certainly begged the question of why they were falling into your yard in the first place? But that could wait. You were patient. Always had been. You took a deep breathe and let it go. The house was silent. Big, empty, and silent. To normal people you were sure that three floors and twelve bedrooms were too much but you really did like the space. Just not the quiet. A frown pulled at your lips again and you grabbed the remote for the sound system in the house. You glanced back at your guest again and decided to play something quiet so to not hurt his head if he woke up with a headache so you turned on Claude Debussy; Clair de Lune. It wasn't loud but it filled the silence nicely. You set the remote down and focused on your guest again. For a moment you thought they had bright blue tears on their face and moved to wipe them off, only to find they were soft little strings that seemed to run from their eyes? You glanced that their phalanges and saw they were red and yellow. They were very pretty to look at. You lifted a hand gently to compare to your sleeping guest and found that their hands were bigger than your by quite a bit. They seemed taller than you too by more than a few inches if you were guessing right.

The last thing you looked at was what they were wearing. They had a long black trench coat with yellow and blue accents and large stitch marks around the sleeves with a big blue scarf wrapped around his neck. You looked at their legs and saw black shorts with a blue strip the same shade as the coat and finally black sandals on their feet. Curiosity satisfied for the moment you left and grabbed your now cold coffee and book from the patio and settled into the arm chair across from the couch. You figured it would be awhile before they woke up so you got comfortable and ready to wait. You were patient.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was twenty minutes later when they started to stir. You looked up from your book and watched the waking process. Their eye sockets fluttered and their mouth twitched open, showing bright yellow teeth. huh. Their skull was really malleable which was a little cute to be honest. Once their eyes opened fully you were met with bright red sockets and two different types of eyes, one being white and one yellow with a blue pupil. The quiet music chose that moment to start up again and their head semi cocked to the side at the sound of Chopin's Nocturne no.9. Eventually they moved to sit up and you watched them grimace and twitch their head towards that bump in their head.

They were starting to look around again and you knew the moment they saw you. They glitched, which gave you a start, and almost fell off the couch. You worried on your lip for a moment before you softly called to them. "Are, uh, are you ok?" They glitched again and looked at you with a grimace. You watched as walls built in their body language and knew the defense was mounting. You slowly, so to not give them a reason to attack, set your book aside and folded your hands in your lap. "Please don't worry, I found you in my garden and brought you in here for lack of a better option. There is monster food on the table beside you. I don't want to hurt you or anything." They looked cautious but didn't attack outright so you counted it as a win. They glanced at the table then back to you. Weighing their options. You gave a small smile. "You can call me y/n if you like?" and their gaze focused on you again.

Without warning they pulled at the strings on their face and you were wrapped up and suspended from the air. You gasped but didn't struggle or scream. They were clearly in a weird situation and no one trusts someone they just met instantly anyway. So you stayed still and watch him. Still watching you out of the corner of their eye, they sniffed at the cake you bought from Muffet's and used the fork to pop a large bite into their mouth. You watched and wondered where the cake went but other wise didn't make a sound. They sipped the tea and you saw that spot on his skull fix itself back to normal. They rubbed at their skull a moment before facing you again. A hand lifted and you left a tug at your chest and a teal cartoon heart floated in front of you. The skeleton studied the heart and you watched them. Your SOUL was pretty assuming that was what that was but you stayed calm. Even with their sharp gaze on your SOUL you didn't really feel like you were in danger so kept quiet. Eventually they looked at your face and left the heart float back into your chest. " ** _ ~~Err0r.~~_** " They stated in a deep static voice and you tilted your head a little. "Its nice to meet you Error." You smiled at him again since you were pretty confident that he was, in fact, male. "Are you ok?" He glitched again and gave you a curt nod.

The strings slowly set you down and you straighten your shirt and pants out. "Well Error your free to stay here for a little while if you like. I know you don't know me or anything but you look like you could use some rest. I'll be making lunch soon anyway." He watched you and weighed the sincerity of your words. Without a word he turned his head back to the cake at the table and start to take small bites. Grinning you headed to the kitchen to start on lunch.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After finishing cooking and cleaning up after yourself, you carried two plates to the living room.Error looked at you from his spot on the couch when you came in. "Here i have made some Fettuccine Alfredo if you'd like some." You extend the plate towards him and watched as he cautiously took it in a way so your hands wouldn't touch. You thought back to your school days and looked at him again. He sat defensively with his hands curled around the plate but also stretched out in a way that made it hard for you to also sit near him. Haphephobia? Perhaps? You resolved to keep an eye on it and moved back to your arm chair.

It was a quiet lunch.

The classic music in the background continued to play quietly, filling up any deafening silence, but no words passed between the two of you. Finally after finishing your food, you silently grabbed at his plate and watched the small jerk he did to pull away from it. You made a mental note again and stacked the dishes on each other before heading to the kitchen. You set the dishes in the sink and were more than a little startled to turn around and see Error a few feet from you. He looked a little puzzled and still cautious. " ** _ ~~Y0u a3r k1nd,~~_** " His speech was broken and glitched. " ~~ _ **I......D0 n07 und3rs7and.........y0ur h3lp......bu7 i7 is........Appricia7ed.**_~~ " You smiled again and nodded. "No thanks are required Error. You have been good company for what that is worth," You chuckled at his confused frown. "Your welcome to come visit again if you like. I am always here." He looked mildly uncomfortable again but nodded anyway. Suddenly he was gone with a soft pop and you glanced around wide eyed. "That is......so cool!" You grinned and moved to do a few chore before getting settled for the evening. You hoped he would visit again.


	2. Getting a bit more info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it says once a week updates but dang it i wanna get the slow part out of the way! Bring on them skellies! Also thank you for all the comments and kudos! I have to say i more than a little surprised by them :) As always feel free to let me know any recommendations for music and books and even games that you guys like!

For the next month you didn't see the glitching monster. Your daily schedule continued where you left off, a slight routine for each day.

Mondays were lazy days because really no one likes Mondays anyways. So they were spend in front of the TV in the living room and a game that you could relax and play.

Tuesdays were work days. Due to the quarantine most offices weren't open anyway, but your degree let you work from home as a billing specialist so you chose to do most of the work on Tuesdays.

Wednesday was a toss up. If you had a larger than average work load then you spent most of the day getting caught up on that before heading out to the garden. You had a small plot in front of your house with roses and pansies. But the back of the house was your baby. You planted ivy around a small wired fence and let it grow around the plot as a barrier while inside the ivy you had weeping hearts and snap dragons with small bushes of scarlet pimpernel dotting between the plants. With the end of the month nearing and the days gradually beginning to get colder, you didn't bother adding anything new to the floral paradise. But you were very proud of your fae garden this year.

Thursday was your fantasy day. This was the day you spent reading novels like Wolf brother or Artemis fowl. Sometimes you would squeeze in a movie like the never ending story or the princess bride.

Friday was another work day which was usually finished early so they ended up being grocery days as well. Not that you left the house for that either. Normally, since monsters were immune to human illnesses, they would get your order on Friday or Saturday and deliver your groceries to the gate at the end of your long driveway.

Saturday was cleaning day. Most of your laundry and various chores got done that day.

Finally was Sunday. Sunday was whatever you decided to make of it for that day. Sometimes that meant listening to music as loudly as you can alternating between the classics like Beethoven's fur Elise and Moonlight sonata no.14 or dipping into another genre all together with Caravan place's Lone Digger and LA devotee by panic! at the disco. Hey your music taste varied depending on your mood, so no reason to try and justify what you like since you liked a little of everything. Other times, of the weather was muggy and rainy, you simply laid on your patio with a warm cup of hot chocolate and let the sounds of the storm wash over you.

Overall your weeks were peaceful, even though in the back of your mind a very small voice whispered of monotony and living alone for the rest of your life, you carried on and dutifully kept your head high. You made it this far alone and you would continue to do so now matter what.   
_______________________________________________________________________________  
It was Wednesday, you were out in the garden pruning your weeds and clipping stems for a lovely bouquet for your dining room table, when you herd pop above you. Looking up, you watched as your glitching guest swung his arms wide and those pretty blue strings wrapped around the tree limb that leaned over your garden while he swung down gracefully. He landed in a small crouch and straightened up, looking at you with those ruby sockets once more. You grinned up at him and he hesitantly made a nod of acknowledgement. "At least you didn't land in the flowers this time." You say playfully and slowly got to your feet, dusting your hands on your pants as you went.

"Would you like something to eat? I have already had lunch myself, but i have some chocolate mousse in the fridge i was going to eat later anyway, or i can make you something?" You ask politely, still smiling. Error nodded slowly again. " ** _ ~~Ch0c0late m0usse 1s 0k f0r n0w.....~~_** " Softly he added, " ** _ ~~1f y0u d0n7 m1nd....~~_** " You nodded decisively. "Of course! I did offer after all. Please follow me to the living room."

You carefully stepped out the the garden and turned to loop around the house to the patio. Your once more guest followed you silently.   
You stopped at the patio door and slipped your tools into the box beside the door, before heading in to the house. "Please make yourself at home in the living room, I'm just going to wash up and change clothes before grabbing the dessert." He made an affirmative noise and made his way to the living room, his black sandals making small clacking noises as he walked.

You chuckled to yourself and quickly rushed up the stairs. After washing your hands you gathered a navy blue sundress with white flowers bordering the edge of the bottom. The last thing you grabbed before heading down was a blue pair of house slippers. After having your guest last time, you decided to read up on monsters a little to avoid offending him. Not much in the way of information for skeleton monsters besides the fact that they were rare but you did gain a little bit of good information. Especially about what socks were to most monsters. You may not personally feel that they were anything special but you would never want to make your guest uncomfortable but doing the monster equivalent of flashing him your underwear. 

You turned the corner and slid on the tile floor in your house slippers on the kitchen floor to the fridge. You opened the fridge door and carefully grabbed two of the mousse inside before letting the door fall back shut. Setting one on the counter while you grabbed two spoons, you hummed under your breathe before snapping everything up once again. 

  
Error was watching you enter the room white balancing both bowls of mousse and the spoon and hesitantly made the effort to stand and offer a hand out to help. You smiled at the attempt and eagerly extended the mouse out to him. He took it from you, all the while making sure your hands didn't touch. Not even considering the couch, you head straight for your arm chair and sit down happily. Error sat in the middle of the couch again and angled towards you. You both took bites of the chocolate dessert and you let the sweet and bitter flavor soak in your mouth a moment. It was a layer milk chocolate and dark chocolate mousse with a dollop of whipped cream.

"So, how have you been? I'm happy to see you are uninjured this time." His gaze sharpen a bit when you spoke but he didn't tense up like last time. Ah progress! You did a mental cheer and wait fro his response. He took a large bite from his mousse before answering. " ** _ ~~1 H4ve b33n 0k......n0 1njur13s curr3n7ly...h0w........h0w 4r3......y0u?~~_** " He asked you back and you mentally cheered once more. "I have been good. Going about my weekly routine but that is about it."

  
The two of you chatted and made small talk for the better part of two hours before you started on dinner. Error followed you into the kitchen and insisted on doing the dishes for you, so you gratefully accepted and started cutting vegetables for a salad and pulled out the thawed steak from the fridge. You opened a cabinet and looked up to your aluminum pans on the top shelf. Super tall, you were not, so you began to heft yourself up on the counter to reach them. Before you made it up all the way they floated down to you in a glow of yellow magic. You glanced back to Error and saw him resolutely not looking at you while focusing absolutely on the dishes.

You smiled and whispered a small thank you before heading back to the stove and adding mushrooms,onions, seasoning, and a small amount of beef broth to the pan. After mixing them together, you laid the two steaks in the enter and poured some of the mixture over them before setting the oven to pre-heat. 

  
Over your shoulder you noticed Error watching your work and smiled to yourself again. The oven chimed and you put the pan in. After setting a timer for twenty minuets you turned back to Error who was simply watching with the dried dishes behind him on the counter. "So, You said you live with friends right? Can you tell me about them? " You asked while gesturing back towards the living room. " ** _ ~~Y3s 1........c4n t3ll y0u ab0u7 7h3m.........~~_** " First he told you of Prince nightmare and his story of betray, then he told you about Dust and his story of hopelessness, after came the story of killer and his story of manipulation, then came Axe and is story of madness and starvation, finally came the story of Fresh and his story of persecution and survival. Lastly he told you of their hideout in the dead AU. The only place they could have any true solace.Your heart went out to each of these boys in the story and you pat your own knee gently. "I am sorry to hear they had such rough lives Error, how about you though? Are you ok?" 

  
You knew he could tell what you were asking, you could see it in the widening of his eye sockets and the clenching of his hands. " ** _ ~~N0......1......1 supp0s3 17 h4s n07 b33n gr347 f0r m3 31th3r.....~~_** " Then he told you his own tale of his role in the universe and his polar opposite Ink who wasn't as pure of heart as he would want you to think. The day you found him had been a particularly large battle between the two of them and he was knocked from the void by Ink's large brush. You listened intently and silently hopped you didn't meet Ink or you might smack him good. The stove beeped and you easily stood. You smiled at Error. "Thank you for telling me. I know telling someone you hardly know can be difficult, but please, If you or your friends ever need help or even a place to be free from it all your welcome here. I don't mind the company and i certainly wouldn't with for you all to live in some isolated dead universe." He didn't look completely convinced but you were earnest in your response and moved to the kitchen to finish up your dinner.

  
After pulling everything together the two of you ate and held idle chat as you did so. Which was how you learned that Error's favorite food was chocolate. That made you laugh a little and think about the abundance of mousse you made. After dinner Error Used his strings to quickly steal the dishes and wash them, making you giggle a little louder than before and thank him for the help. Finally at eight in the evening everything was cleaned and put away.

Error stood and you could see he was planning to go soon so you spoke up again. "Hey, Before you go why don't you make the rest of the mousse I made? The recipe makes almost nine bowls anyway and i bet your friends would enjoy some." He paused and looked at you. He had that baffled face again. " ** _ ~~Hum4ns 4r3 n07 n0rm4lly 7h1s..........k1nd? 4r3 th3y?~~_** " He looked genuinely confused and you laughed a little. "No i suppose normally they are not this open, but as i said, i have enjoyed your company and i'm sure any additional company would be just as welcome." You finished with a warm look aimed at the glitching skeleton. 

  
Error looked even more put on the spot and confused than before but still nodded and moved to wrap the mousse up in his strings so nothing would fall. After gathering everything and waved from your chair. "It was nice to see you again Error. Please stop by again soon." You gave a big grin and he watched you. "1 ** _ ~~7 h4s n1c3.........h4v3 4 g00d.......n1gh7..~~_** " You grinned again and gave a cheesy thumbs up before he popped out of existence. 

  
Humming La Lettre, you headed around the house to lock up for bed. You hoped he visited soon. This was a nice change from your normal routine, maybe next time you can ask him more about himself. You flipped the lights off and settled into bed. It was a good day.


	3. Well this wasn't expected

The next visit from Error caught you in your living room with you curled in in your arm chair with Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban lying across your lap and a cup of blueberry honey tea on your side table. Normally, with it being a Thursday, you would be reading on your patio. But it had begun to lightly snow earlier and you really didn't want to catch a cold from this early October weather. So you opted to stay indoors where you could crank the heat up and bask in your books.

  
A pop alerted you to his arrival and you looked to your living room ceiling just in time to see him appear in the air before landing on your couch. "Hello again, Your back sooner than I expected. It is nice to see you." Error nodded in his usual silent fashion. Smiling you glanced at the time. It was only two-thirty and you had just eaten lunch at one so it was too soon for you to be hungry again but perhaps he would want something? "I ate not long ago but if your hungry or thirsty please feel free to use the kitchen." Error watched you as you spoke. " ** _ ~~0k........7h4nk y0u.....~~_** " You smiled at his manners and returned to your book while he made his way to the kitchen.

  
Just as Harry began to save his godfather from the dementors Error walked back in with a cup of dark hot chocolate and some monster candy that you recently bought. You saw him nod towards the candy and look back at you with a questioning look. "Ah, i read that monster candy was good for monster SOULs and human SOULs so i had some delivered. I also ready it was great for healing because of the green magic in it so if something happens again i could be prepared." He stared hard at you a moment before moving to eat the candy. You hid a smile behind your book. These walls were high around him but you didn't mind the work to be his friend. 

  
After a moment you made to return to your book before thinking about the audio system again. "Would you like to hear some music? I'm not really big on the house being quiet. Is there anything you prefer?" He looked surprised by the offer and you mentally laughed. He really should understand that your courteous by now if nothing else. Error looked lost in thought a moment before answering you, " ** _ ~~1 d0n7 l1s73n 70 mus1c 0f73n bu7 1 d0 l1k3 s0m3 1ns7r4m3n74ls?~~_** " He described a song to you that he herd somewhere. One from the sound of it was a little more techno than classical but you didn't mind and quickly searched with your Shazam app until you found what he was talking about. Finally you turned it on. I was called intro by The xx and you like it. It was very relaxing and peaceful. You continued your book while he munched on his snacks. 

  
You two continued to relax for a while as the station jumped from song to song recommended by the first one you picked. You saw Error move out of the corner of your eye and glanced up only to see him reclined back across the whole couch not moving. Doing a mental shrug you returned to your book. Again you saw him, jerk slightly? and glanced up. Again. But saw something but him resting his eyes. Frowning slightly you waited and watched him a moment longer. There! Error shivered slightly. He was cold! 

  
You dropped your bookmark in place and set the book on the side table before standing. Error cracked open an eye socket and you waved a hand. "Just a moment i'll be right back." Error just shimmed back into the couch a little more while you trotted to the hall closet. You were a cold person by nature and tended to horde blankets in every closet of the house, so you pulled open the door and grabbed the biggest fluffiest black you could fine, which happened to be green, black and blue, with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin insignia on it. Snorting at the irony of picking up merchandise from the book you were currently reading, you shut the door and made your way back to the living room.  
"Hey, I wasn't too sure but you look a little cold, would you want this blanket?" Errors bone brow shot up on one side and he looked at you funny. You smiled and laid the blanket on the back of the couch. He watched you a moment before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it several times around his body until you could only see his face. You giggled and got comfortable back in your own chair.

"So did your friends like the dessert? I was hoping they would." You asked while taking a sip of your tea. Error nodded his blanket bundle at you. " ** _ ~~4h......y3s 7h3y d1d......7h4nk y0u.......7h3y w3r3 v3ry surpr1s3d wh3n 1 70ld 7h3m 4b0u7 y0u.~~_** " You blushed a little at the mention of yourself to his friends but listened with rapt attention as he told you about their consumption of the dessert and their reactions to the human who made it. 

  
You were surprised to hear that they had enjoyed it so much since it was hardly anything special, just something you made on a whim. But overall happy with the report of it. " ** _ ~~1 d1dn7 br1ng y0ur cup3 b4ck th0ugh........~~_** " He added off hand, but you shrugged. "Its ok, they were old ones anyway and i have more than enough to hold me over until they make it back." " ** _ ~~7h3y 4r3 cur10us 4b0u7 y0u 7h0ugh.......s0 7h3y m4y w4n7 70 m337 y0u 3v3n7u4lly.......~~_** " He commented with a bounce of his blankets. You were more than a little excited to be honest. They sounded like thye could use a good friend. "Please feel free to bring them if you'd like Error. I'm always happy to meet people. Especially someone who is suck a good friend to you." Error glanced away from your happily shining face and bright yellow magic dusted his cheek bones. You smiled even wider. This skeleton was going to kill you with his adorable tendencies oh goodness. 

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I don't mind cooking for us both." Error glanced at the cat clock on your wall. and sighed. " ** _ ~~N0.......1 h4v3 70 b3 b4ck f0r a m3371ng 70n1gh7......bu7 1f y0u 4re 4w4ke 1 w1ll...........s70p by f0r d3ss37.....4f73rw4rds........~~_** " You giggled happily. Yes! Another visit soon! "Ok! Well ill be here, you can take the blanket with you if you'd like. I have plenty." He nodded and stood. " ** _ ~~1ll b3 b4ck s00n.........74k3 c4r3............y/n....~~_** " With that he was gone leaving you blushing. Well you think your pretty close to being an actual friend instead of that strange human so props to you!  
________________________________________________________________________________

  
Several hours later, after a nice dinner of hand rolled ravioli and fresh garlic bread, you started on dessert. Assuming you had a while before Error made his way back you grabbed the ingredients from the cabinets and laid everything together before deciding to put on some fun music to cook to. Scrolling through your choices you decided to pay homage to your early childhood and play No Scrubs by TLC. You dipped and popped your hips which singing along and adding flour and sugar to the bowl. Knowing Error had a chocolate addiction, you decided to make triple chocolate chunk cookies. 

  
You preheated the over while setting the automatic mixer to work its magic. In the background the song faded out an into Butterfly by crazy town and you twirled to the song. A ping alerted you to the mixer being done and you bopped over to add the chocolate chunks before spooning out a large amount to make large cookies. You sprayed and greased the pan and added the dough in even spaces.   
When you finished setting them on the tray you had twelve very large cookie blobs waiting to bake. You checked the over and saw it was ready so you put the pan in and set the timer. Afterwards you wiped down he counter before moving to clean what you had used previously in your baking process. 

  
The next song on the list rang out and you gave a delighted laugh when What is love by Haddaway started playing. You bounced your head night at the Roxbury style and dried your dishes. The cookies wouldn't take too long now so you decided to change into your pajamas before your company came since they weren't anything revealing. Bouncing upstairs you quickly changed into your black long sleeve button up pajamas and the long pants what went with. You liked the simplicity and the little white stars that winked in the fabric before washing your face. 

  
You wiped off your face with a towel and swiped your hair out of your face. Looking at the time you assumed the cookies would be about done so headed back to the kitchen downstairs. It's Tricky by Run D.M.C. played loud in your kitchen and you happily made your way to the stove to pull out the cookies. "Its tricky to rock a rhyme. to rock a rhyme. that's right on time. its tricky." You sung along while pulling the cookies from the oven and checking them over. They were gooey and slightly underdone but that was the only way to eat cookies to you anyway. 

  
You turned around the set the tray on the counter and shrieked at the Skeleton behind you. More specifically the two skeletons. Two. Error looked amused by you and the other skeleton chuckled at your expense. You looked over the second one and almost giggled yourself. It was a little ironic that you played 90s music since this skeleton in front of you looked like he fell straight from the the 90s with a bang. He had a bright neon multicolored jacket on with orange shorts and a purple shirt. The best parts of his ensemble was his backwards cap and the propeller on it and the necklace that said swag. Plus his glasses said yo-lo. 

  
"Your adorable oh goodness." You murmured while setting the cookies down. Errors shoulders shook with suppressed laughter and the new skeleton grinned with blue magic across his face. "I like to think so too dudette. Its funky to meetcha. Error's been talking the good smack about cha. Says you made us them radical desserts. That was like totally fly of you broski. That's some bomb taste in tunes too Brah." You looked with wide eyes to Error who looked even more glitched than normal trying to not have a total melt down though you couldn't tell if it was from your expression or the fact that this walking 90s commercial talked in lingo. 

  
"Well it is nice to meet you, and yes i very much enjoy music from the 90s." You stuck a hand out assuming if he too had a fear of touching people he just wouldn't take it, but you were surprised when he grabbed it and yoinked you into his arms for a bear hug. You squeaked and tried to pat his large shoulder awkwardly. As an after thought you notice it didn't cause any discomfort to be hugged by a skeleton. Either their clothes were more padded than you thought or they were just really soft. Or maybe they used their magic? He set you on you feet again and you looked up at him. 

  
"You can call me Fresh little Broham!" You couldn't hold the giggles any longer. Fresh. Fresh. His name was Fresh! You almost wanted to thank him for not letting your childhood memories live wherever he went. "ok, ok. *giggle* C-call me y/n. It is a pleasure F-Fresh. *giggle* Would you like some cookies?" You looked at Error who seemed to be under control. "I made triple chocolate chunk for you," You motioned to the tray by you while glancing back at Fresh. "You are welcome to some as well! But if you tell me what you like i can make something for you next time." You watch with fascination as his glasses flashed with Aww-www, which apparently was your only warning before you were swept into a hug again. "Your so Bangin' little dudette! Next time i'd be totally down with that!" He set you down before moveing to the cookies.   
You kinda felt like you just met a giant puppy in 90s clothes. You cocked your head a little. Error said he was, what, a parasite? Host hopping to stay alive? The thought made you a little sad. Maybe he was this touchey since he did't get that often? You watched their interaction with a smile. Error looked like he may bite Fresh if he so much as looked at the five cookies he hoarded while Fresh laughed and tried to sneak one from Error instead of grabbing one from the tray. 

  
Fresh tapped his foot to the backstreetboys song Larger than Life that was still playing in the background of the kitchen. Knowing Error's phobia and the little he told you of the other boys, you really doubted Fresh was able to, uh, let loose as much as this. So you mentally squared your shoulders and prepared to be the most supportive best friend ever to them both!

  
" They are for all of you, so what you manage to save you can send back for all your friends at the castle." Error nodded to you while Fresh finger gunned at you. Oh god you could feel all your geeky habits yern to be free again. You moved to the kitchen stool to sit while watching them bicker over the cookies. " So broski, wanna tell me 'bout cha?" You looked at Fresh who was standing by your stool, half a cookie sticking out of his mouth. "Oh there isn't much to tell to be honest. What did you want to know?" 

  
"Well ya got this big ol' house to ya self?" Ah you figured this would come up eventually. Error looked over interested as well and you smiled. "It isn't exciting or anything. The house is a i guess you could say gift. My neighbor growing up was a very sweet old man who didn't have any family left. So everyday i went to his house to give him some company, you know, listen to the music he liked and watch the movies he enjoyed and let him beat me at chess." You said with a chuckle. "When i turned twenty-one i was just finishing my degree in data entry and medical terminology so as a graduation gift he bought me this place. Said he felt better to have his money go towards someone who went out of their way for him when he needed it. He is still alive too. Living on the other side of town in his house and scaring kids away that get on his lawn." 

  
They nodded at your story. But Error looked over you again. " ** _ ~~S0........wh47 4b0u7 y0ur f4m1ly?~~_** " You shrugged. "They moved out of the country right as i finished my degree. We weren't a terribly close family to begin with so i barely hear from them." You saw the frown on their teeth and hurried t assure them. "Its ok! really! I'm fine being alone most of the time anyways." You could tell they hardly believe you but they dropped the subject quickly enough. 

  
A large yawn pulled from you, causing both skeletons to snap towards you. You giggled sheepishly. "Sorry i guess i'm a little sleepy." Before you could say anymore Error bagged up the cookies and Fresh snapped you up in his arms. You blushed as he carried you bridal style. "Wheres ya digs lil homie?" "U-Up stairs. last floor. first door." He laughed merrily and carried you forward. Error followed you two lazily that you could see from Fresh's shoulder. 

  
Stopping at your door, Fresh shimmied you to a one arm hold and open the door with the other hand, shushing your protests that you could walk thank you! He tossed you to the middle of your bed and you gasped a laugh while landing on the black satin sheets. Your room wasn't very impressive to you, with all your game merchandise and nerdy stuff stuck in every corner or your bookshelves and your laptop on your desk by the window. But they boys looked around your abode, inspecting everything. Fresh in particular was playing with large fuzzy dice you bought yourself from the dollar store two years ago. You hopped off the bed and snatched them up and laughingly put them on fresh's hat. 

  
"There, Perfect!" You declared and he grinned at you and ruffled your hair. Error, you noticed was eyeing your sewing kit and magazines with patterns. You wandered over and waved to them. " Feel free to grab one if you like. I have plenty." You told him warmly and he hesitantly grabbed one about scarfs and put it in his pocket. You yawned again and Fresh ushered you to the bed. "C'mon little dudette ya need to catch them Z's know what i'm sayin?" You laughed again but turned to the door. "I will but i need to turn off the oven and make sure everything is off and locked before bed." Just as you turned to the door again, those pretty blue strings wrapped around your waist and tugged you into the bed. You landed with an oofph and looked in surprise at Error who was looking away from you. 

  
" ** _ ~~W3 c4n t4k3 c4r3 0f 17 70n1gh7. G37 s0m3 r3s7 4nd........7h4nks f0r 7h3 c00k13s.......~~_** " "Yeah little home dawg, They were the shizz. Keep it real for next time yeah?" Error waved at you before heading out the door and down your stairs, while Fresh wrapped an arm around your shoulders in a half hug. Shyly you called him back as he moved to leave. He turned back to you with his glasses flashing ??? "I.....I know things are hard for you guys at the castle and even with what you guys have gone through, but if you need anything feel free to ask ok? You haven't given me a reason to be afraid or anything so if you need me i'm here ok?" You looked everywhere except at him but his bark of a laugh had you quickly turning your head back. 

  
"If ol' Glitch hadn't said ya were a Patient i would'a thought you were a kind. You got somethin' special 'bout cha. Even knowing what i am." He ruffled your hair again. " You just stay golden little broseph and we will holla at ya soon." He stood and left and you pulled the covers over you and snuggled in. Things were just wonderful. But what did it mean that you were a Patient?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......yeah.....inspiration has hit me like a truck and i am WEAK! I said once a week and once we get where i want that WILL be the schedule just y'now enjoy these while they keep coming for now lol. Also part of this chapter was inspired by Bookwyrmfinallygotanaccount who made a comment about blanket-ritos that i loved and this sorta got put in lol.   
> Enjoy lovelies!   
> As always thank you for the comment and kudos and please feel free to send me suggestions for music and books and games that you guys like for the story!


	4. How very.......domestic?

The following morning was a Friday. So after a nice long shower you trotted to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast before starting on your work. You were certainly not expecting to see Fresh and Error in your kitchen halfway through making muffins. Or the ridiculously cute picture they made by snagging some of your aprons to work in. 

  
The both of them looked surprised to see you walk in, but Fresh bounced over to you anyway while shoving the pan into Errors waiting hands. "Mornin' little broski! The fellas really were diggin' those rad cookies ya sent so we came to make ya a happenin meal ya dig?" You laughed at his slang so early in the morning and pat his arm. "Thank you guys. It has been a while since someone made anything for me to eat. But do you need any help?" Error waved you off and Fresh gently pushed you to the table. "Nah home slice, we got this. You just get ya self in the groove for some sick grub."   
You snagged a pen and some paper before sitting down for your wait. Since it was Friday you didn't have much work to do so you started on your grocery list. Considering that you would continue to make food for these boys as well as yourself you figure it would be a better idea to get more than normal just to be safe. As they finished in the kitchen you mentally went through what you would need while letting your mind wander a little. What Fresh said to you still stuck in your mind. A patient? What is a patient? For that matter, what is a kind? You mulled over these questions while you finished your list.

  
A plate and glass of orange juice was sat in front of you and you smiled up at Error. You watched his careful placement of his hands to avoid any touching and made sure not to move your hands. Perhaps you should consider making him a pair of gloves? The two of them joined you at the table with their own breakfast and you grinned happily. "I know i said so before, but it is nice to have company after so often so please feel free to stop by anytime." Error nodded once more and Fresh 'eyyyyyyy'd' at you. You bit into the muffin and was surprised to find they were banana nut muffins. You felt like you had stars in your eyes from how good this was!

  
Swallowing your bite you beamed at the two. These are amazing! Very well done!" The tree of you ate in a comfortable silence for a while before you moved to stand and start on the dishes. Fresh swooped an arm around you while Error's strings tugged the dishes free from your hold. "C'mon little dudette! Let us get that dirty deed done for ya and you just chillax." You huffed but smiled. You moved to grab the list you made from the counter and Fresh watched to make sure you wouldn't try to clean. 

  
"Well then, boys, I have some work to do and a list of food to order. Feel free to join me upstairs or if you'd like i can show you the library room?" Fresh quickly wiped down the table and moved to follow you while Error put of the dishes. " _ ** ~~1 w0uld l1k3 70 s33 7h3 l1br4ry.....~~**_ " "Of course!" You made the follow notion and they went up the stairs with you. 

  
At the third floor you made a right turn and walked past your bedroom to a slim door hidden at the last corner on the hall. You opened it and walked up the narrow stairs until you reached the attic. The attic was something you worked extremely hard on when you came to own the house so the walls were lined with bookshelves and every single one was filled with books. A large coffee table was in the middle of the room with four egg chairs scattered around the room stuffed with pillows and blankets.

  
The only part of the wall that wasn't covered by the bookshelves was the large window with a ledge inside the window for someone to curl up in and sun bathe while reading. You felt bad that you didn't use the attic often but maybe you can come up here for more than just dusting now that you had semi-regular company. You gestured to the shelves. "Feel free to browse and make yourself comfortable. ill jut be down the hall down stairs if you need me." Error headed to the shelves but Fresh followed you all the way down and to your room.   
"I'm afraid i won't be much entertainment while i work Fresh but your free to keep me company if you like." "Ay don't worry about nothin' little brosephine." He followed after you and made himself comfortable on your bed while you booted up the laptop and got to work. 

  
It was maybe an hour when Fresh decided he needed.....snuggles? In the back ground Bubbly by Colbie Caillat play and you hummed along until his navy magic surrounded you and your computer. You jerked your head up in question but he grinned and crooked a finger making you and your unplugged laptop float lazily over to his lap in the bed. You blushed at the position before remembering yesterday and how he seemed a bit touch starved. So you got comfortable in the pit of his lap and continued to work while the radio played songs from the early 2000s. 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Just as you finished your work a few hours later Hey Ya! by Outkast came on and Fresh pulled you into the air with his long arms. You yelped a moment and watched him float your laptop back to its original spot. You dropped into his waiting arms and he swept you around in a dance. You laughed and tried your best to dance as ridiculously as he did. "I can't here ya, what's cooler than being cool?" "Ice cold!" You yelled and shimmied to the song. The song finished with you twirling and raising your arms above your head. You laughed and started to sit down, but the next song came on and you found yourself in Fresh's arms again. Closer by Ne-Yo was one of your favorites to be honest and Fresh help you close while whispering the lyrics above you. 

  
"Turn the music up in here, i still hear her loud and clear." He never let go while slowly twisting you and slow dancing to the upbeat tune. You were blushing a little more now that he held you so flush but continued to allow him to lead this dance. He dipped you and continued to sing the lyrics under his breathe. "I just can't free myself no way, but i don't want to escape. I just can't stop." He slid your feet across the floor before swinging you wide by your waist.

  
When the song ended you were red in the face and panting with exertion but smiling. Fresh looked proud of himself for your smile and you rushed to press send on the grocery list on the computer. "C'mon, i need something to drink after all that dancing you big goober. Lets check on Error and make sure he won't need one too." The both of you left your bedroom and headed to the attic.   
To be honest you didn't give much thought about what Error would read but you were more than a little surprised to see him curled up in the window niche with The Withcher: The last wish. The mental image that came to you as you looked at him made you almost snort out loud. If you thought it was appropriate to compare Fresh to a dog, they Error was the perfect cat. 

  
He was curled up with a large fluffy blue blanket and five pillows were cushions around him on all sides. His book was propped on his knee and you were surprised to see he was dozing off, though he woke up more when you two came into the room. That same magic dusted his face again and you assumed he was embarrassed to be caught so relaxed. "You want something to drink? or even....." You trailed off looking at the clock. "Lunch? Its about that time anyway and i have the stuff to create your own pizza." 

  
" ** _ ~~Y34h lunch 1s g00d.....~~_** " you took a step back to let him stand but he just wrapped the blanket like a cape an struck a noble pose.Your hand flew to your face and you struggled to keep the laughed in. He looked at you seriously. " ** _ ~~Why 4r3 y0u l4ugh1ng p34s3n7? F33d 7hy k1ng.~~_** " 

  
You finally lost your composure and crumpled to the floor laughing. Error looked smug and Fresh chortled happily. Fresh scooped you up gently and they both flipped their coats as they left the room with you. "Don't de dissin' this fresh style homie! We are kings fo'sho" Error nodded sagely and you cackled a little more. 

  
When they walked around the hall to the kitchen, Fresh put a hand around your wrist and waist to steady you only to freeze and star at his hand around your wrist. "Fresh? Is something wrong?" Fresh didn't acknowledge anything for a moment before tugging your wrist to his skull where ears would rest if he had any. He help your hand and arm captive for a few moments. "What is that sound little homie?" He asked in an awed voice. Error was frowning at Fresh from behind you, confused by the soft voice he used. "The noise? On my wrist? You.......you mean my heartbeat?" Fresh made a confused noise and pressed your wrist closer to hear it. ".............wazzat? Wazz' a heartbeat?" He asked looking a little lost. 

  
You considered a moment. "Well my heart is an organ here," You pointed to your chest."That pumps blood all around my body. Its what keeps me alive i guess you could say." Fresh gripped you a little tighter and you looked up at him. "That's all ya got keepin' ya kickin? A heart?" Error made a growl that sounded like static from a t.v. and for the first time grabbed your wrist and held it to his own head. 

  
You panicked a bit about him touching you with his fear but he was lost in your gentile thumping as well as Fresh. With both of your arms now out of your control and just stayed still until one of them felt like moving or let you go. Sooner or later you felt your arm slack and looked up to see they both finally dropped your arms and looked contemplative. You shook your arms a bit to chase away the numbness and grinned at them. "Feel better now?" Apparently they did because Error immediately moved to pre-heat the oven and Fresh took over pulling out the pans, leaving you to gather everything you needed to make your pizza. You smiled at them and got to work.

  
______________________________________________________________________________

  
After your lunch they bid you goodbye and left to do whatever it was that bad boys did in their own AU and you weighed the idea of actually doing what you normally did on Fridays or just deviating. Shrugging at yourself you pranced up the stairs to the attic that Error was kipping in earlier. The window niche still had his abundance of pillows but the book we was reading earlier was gone. 'Probably took it with him' You thought. You walked to the shelves and looked at each book before grabbing an older one you liked called Wings by Aprilynne Pike. Fairy books were always fun but this one in particular was a favorite because of the different way they are portrayed. 

  
You grabbed a bookmark and decided to curl up in Error's next he left behind. The sunlight was warm on your back and as the day turned to dusk you let yourself drift and drift until you passed out.

  
\-------------------______________________________________________________--------------------

  
You blearily cracked an eye open when it felt like you were being moved. Your sleep fogged mind couldn't make out more than hushed whispers and the feeling of being carried by something warm. What or whoever was carrying you smelled like fresh blackberries and made you inhale deeply while snuggling deeper into the warms. Hushed splutters sounded somewhere near you with two other voices shushing them. 

  
The appendage that was carrying you was soft like silk and wrapped around you like a body pillow. The door to your bedroom creaked open and you were deposited on your bed gently. However you were being held was sliding away from you and uncoiling from around your waist.You mumbled trying to call out thanks to whoever helped but it came out gurgled and you herd a grunt, a loading noise and an 'awwwwww'. 

  
A hand patted your head and you slipped deeper into sleep feeling all of your self doubts slipping away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllp i think the reader may have missed someone important didn't they? lol Too bad they didn't wake up fully. Man i just have so much fun writing these two and this ain't even all of them! Thanks so much for all the comments and Kudos! I swear you guys give me even more ideas than i even considered for this whole thing and as i use them ill be calling you out who suggest them! Until next time lovlies!


	5. I'm sorry you have what??

Morning light filtered into your face. You groan and tossed around a moment before deciding there was no escape from the evil morning beams and slowly sat up. 'I......I'm in my room?' You frowned and looked around the space. 'Ok......i'm pretty sure this wasn't where i was last right?' You stretched and climbed out of bed. 

  
After a quick trip to the bathroom you made your way to the attic. 'This is the last place i remember bring so maybe a quick peak? Did i sleep walk?' You quietly snuck up the attic steps and into the room. No one was in here and all the pillows you had been using were placed back into their original spots. 'ok so either i was very thorough while sleep walking or more likely someone came back to check on me or something and found me passed out like an idiot.' Faintly you recalled the warm feeling of something holding onto you and the scent of blackberries. With a fond sigh you left the room and went to the kitchen for some coffee. Too much early morning thinking and not enough caffeine in your system. 

  
You flicked on the light in your kitchen and started the drip on the coffee machine. Humming, you flicked though your music for something relaxing while you waited. Normally classic was a great way to start the day but since it was Saturday you decided Jazz was the way to go. You turned on Misty by Bob Brookmeyer and swayed to the gentile melody. 

  
Deciding today would be a great day for a warm fire in the fire place you walked into the entry room while the coffee brewed. The fireplace was very seldom used. Most days you forgot it was here. But the early winter chill was seeping un-repentantly into your home and it was only when you were freezing did you remember the fireplace. 

  
You grabbed a couple logs from their place and coaxed the fire into a large happy blaze. The jazz music still playing you twirled along with your invisible partner to Freddie Freeloader by G.Org.   
What should you do today? Normal routine notwithstanding, you wanted a little something different today. Eventually you fished out some classic Halloween movies and set up a small T.V. in the front room with your PlayStation so you would snuggle in and watch. It was October after all so may as well watch something a little spooky and fun right? 

  
With that thought you grabbed an armful of unhealthy snacks and your coffee and settled in for a movie marathon, starting with Friday the 13th. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------_______________________----------------__________

  
It was several hours and movies later when you herd a pop indicating a guest. You turned to pause The Nightmare before Christmas, when the Mayor rang jacks door bell causing a scream on screen. There was a quick clicking of bone running on hardwood that gave you pause. Before you could pause the movie, Error threw open the entry room door with a bang! His red eye sockets devoid of light except the left one which was blown wide with yellow magic seeping from it. Beside him and large black canine skull floated eerily with sharp fangs and yellow eye lights.

  
"U-Um hi?" You questioned and he focused on you. The Mayor in the movie rang the doorbell again and He shot a look to the T.V. before relaxing his stance. " ** _ ~~1 7h0ugh7 s0m37h1ng...............w4s wr0ng..........S0rry.....~~_** " You waved a hand around hastily. "No No! Its ok! Thank you for worrying bout me. That's very sweet of you!" He blushed in yellow and you counted yourself lucky to see the adorable display. 

  
The large canine skull gave a low whine and he turned to it. Assuming he was abut you dismiss it you popped out of your blanket and marched up to the two of them. "Can i pet it?" You asked seriously. Error.......for the most part looked at you like you just grown a second head, but nodded and let the beast go. You ran a hand along the smooth skull and it have a warbled purr and whup. 

  
It nuzzled into your stomach and your hands flew around the top of its skull. You giggled "Awww your just a big cute softly arn't you? Awww who's a good boy? It's you! Your a good boy!" The skull, being three times your size, couldn't fit into your lap. So it rubbed heavily into you almost knocking you over with its Exuberance. You flopped right back onto the skull and it lifted you into the air with a happy sound. 

  
Error for the most part looked stunned as well as a small amount amazed. "Does it have a name or?" You trailed off from your spot, and he snapped from his reverie. " ** _ ~~7h3y 4r3 c4ll3d g4s73r bl4s73rs. 7h3y d0n'7 h4v3 n4m3s......~~_**." He said a bit dazed. "Can i name this one?" You asked, scratching at the skull again. He nodded and you thought seriously.

  
"I shall call him Belzenef ......oooooo who's a cute little Belzenef? You!" You rubbed your nose against Belzenef and he Churrrred. Error rolled his eye lights fondly at the display.   
Eventually you let go and slid down to the floor and bid Belzenef goodbye so he could send him back to the void, as Error called it. 

  
On the T.V. Jack comes rolling in on his stolen snow-mobile with his Christmas decorations in tow and Error's attention was immediately captured. You chuckled lightly at his attention and looked at the little left of your snacks. So before you sat back down you made another snack run for chocolate and popcorn. Grabbing two orange cream soda from the fridge as well you walked briskly back to the entry room.

  
Error had stolen your spot now and was wrapped in a blanket, totally absorbed in watching Jack sing about what Christmas was supposed to be. You made yourself comfortable on a small foot stool on the other side of him before offering him the drink and chocolate. He absently grabbed them from you. 

  
" ** _ ~~1 7h0ugh7 hum4ns w3r3n'7 f0nd 0f sk3l3t0ns......y37 7h3y m4k3 m0v13s 4b0u7 7h3m?~~_** " You jumped your attention from the movie back to the skeleton and thought before answering. "I don't really think it is that humans aren't fond of skeletons. More what they represent to most i assume?" He glanced at you in question before returning to various characters singing 'somethings up with jack'. You smiled before continuing. "So to put it simply, I have a skeleton inside of me and-" He jump physically, interrupting you by turning to you sharply. " ** _ ~~Wh0 d1d s0m37h1ng 70 y0u.~~_** " He demanded sharply. You looked startled and confused a moment before you understood the sudden anger in his face. 

  
You blushed heavily. "N-No No nonononono!" You all but yelled. "I, uh, i didn't mean it like ummm that! I meant...just... oh dear... Ok hold on a second. Don't uh don't move ill be right back." You almost tripped while sprinting from the room to grab some old x-rays you had done when you had a full body scan done as a precaution as well as some old medical file of yourself.  
You jogged as quickly as you could back to where Error was waiting. He sat on your chair, Back stiff and movie paused while waiting for you. Moving as close as you could without aggravating his phobia you held up the full scan of your skeleton. "Ok, so see here? This is what i meant. Humans are made primarily of organs and skin and water. The skeleton in us is what helps up move and hold. Do you see what i mean?" You looked at him and was surprised to see wide socket, a slacked jaw, and a vibrant yellow blush on his face. 

  
"Oh my god i think i am making this worse." You groaned to yourself. Of course a skeleton would see your x-ray as indecent. You set the pictures away. "Ok then. Back to the original point. Not gonna even focus on the fact that i apparently flashed you just now with my pictures." You groaned and he looked away both embarrassed and uncomfortable before nodding for you to go on. 

  
"A-alrighty! So anyway. We have skeletons and when we die any part of use that isn't skeleton, hair or nails gets i guess decomposed and all that's left is the skeleton. The second reason is, to most people, the grim reaper come to collect the souls of the dead and guide them to the next life. The grim reaper happens to also be a skeleton. Here let me show you." You grabbed your phone a quickly did a google search for the grim reaper and showed him the image results on the page. "Does that answer your question?"

  
He sounded like the aol load up a moment before coughing slightly. " ** _ ~~4h y3s, s0rry, 7-7h4nk y0u f0r 3xpl41n1ng 7h4t 70 m3.....~~_** " The both of you blushed before he resumed the movie and you lapsed into a semi-comfortable silence.

  
________________________________________________________--------------------------------

  
Several movies and a large pile of snacks later, you stood and stretched. "What would you like for dinner? I have quite a few things i could make." You mentioned happily. Error grabbed your sleeve when you turned to leave and you jumped before looking at him puzzled. 

  
Error looked away from you and spoke quietly. " ** _ ~~4c7u4lly 1 c4m3 70 1nv17e y0u 70 0ur pr1nc3s c4s7l3 f0r d1nn3r. 1f y0u'd l1k3 70 c0m3.~~_** " You beamed happily. "Of course! I would love to meet you all! I haven't left the house in a long time either so this will be nice! Let me get changed and wash up ok?" 

  
He nodded and you resisted the urge to squeal. Dinner with the whole crew! You absolutely couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo boy another cliffy. and man the reader! Gettin all bold like that! Whewww someone send me a fan because Error leaves me smokin with those reactions lol I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry its short i had to get that in there for the big things happening next time. Unfortunately lol i have nothing set in stone on this so i get to be just as surprised as the rest of you by what i end up typing for each chapter ;). I'm home sick from work for the moment so im writing a bit more since i can lol As always i thank you guys so so sooo much for your comments! I swear they give me all the motivation to keep writing! See you soon lovlies!


	6. Oooooo Big place ya got here

You rushed about your room after your shower, throwing clothes every which way while trying to get ready. This was so exciting! You were going to meet them!! All of them! You tossed around things in your closet looking for what to wear. You really wanted to make a good impression and these poor boys sounded like they could use all the kind attention they could get. 

  
You hummed happily and looked at your shirts. You gave a groan at trying to pick before tightening your towel and yelling down the stairs from the door. "Hey Error, umm, is this formal? Should i dress up? Help me out with this! What am i supposed to wear!" Distorted chuckles reached you and you rolled your eyes. At least he was amused by your plight. 

  
" ** _ ~~W3r3 s0m3th1ng c0mf0r74bl3. W3 4r3 n07 f4ncy unl3ss w3 4r3 7ry1ng 70 1n71m1d4t3 s0m30n3.~~_** " You tilted your head at the phrasing but shrugged it off. Of course they had to do hard things to survive. No reason to judge them on how they are when they couldn't control the circumstances that brought them there. 

  
Finally you decided on a loose sweater in navy blue and painted on jeans. The final piece of your ensemble was your white and navy converse shoes. You gave yourself a once over in the mirror and fixed your hair away from your face. You grinned and looked around your room. This was your first time visiting someone in a very long time but manners dictated that you bring a gift as a thank you. You thought a moment and really considered what your options were before deciding. 

  
You jogged to the kitchen and unlocked the bolted door under the sink where you kept your fine wine. Toward the back of the cabinet you found your oldest bottle around three-hundred years old so this should be an appropriate gift. You wondered for a moment how old these skeletons actually were before standing and heading back to Error in the Entry way. 

  
He was watching the corpse bride. Just as Victor woke up in the bar you jumped and turned off the screen. Error looked at you in surprise. You played it off as being ready to go, but really you didn't think you could suffer another embarrassing mishap when he saw Bojangles using his and others' bones an instruments. 

  
He looked at you suspiciously and you gave a weak smile. "There are parts of that movie in particular i don't think you'd be comfortable watching with me." You told him honestly and a little yellow dusted his face again. 

  
He cleared his throat a moment before raising a hand to his face. You watched as the soft blue strings wrapped around his hand. " ** _ ~~W3 4r3 74k1ng 4 sh0r7cu7........H0ld 0n 71gh7....~~_** " You looked up wide eye'd at him. "Hold on to what?!" You nearly shouted. His strings quickly wrapped around your shoulders and waist and between one moment and the next you were gone from your bright home and in front of a classic Gothic style castle.

  
"Holy crap." You murmurer in awe. The castle would have looked intimidating, with its charcoal grey stone and lines of ivy snaking up the walls and columns, but it was hard to be scared in a place where a window hole had Fresh hanging out and waving his arms like a toddler excited to see someone they hadn't seen in a long time. 

  
You grinned and waved back and Error made a show of sighing heavily at your side. You could see a small smile playing at the corner of his bright yellow teeth. You turned back to the widow but Fresh had disappeared. The large wooden door ahead creaked and your attention turned to the opening with curiosity. Error nudged you forward with his elbow and you made a surprised noise before walking forward. 

  
The inside doorway was dark and you walked forward curiously. Just as you stepped inside the doorway something or someone snatched you up causing two startled oaths from someone behind and beside you before you were swept from the doorway and off into the bowls of the castle. The wine that had been in your hand fumbled and hit the lush carpet with a quiet thud behind you somewhere. Looking around curiously as your kidnapper carried you quickly while dodging strings and magic Frisbees'. Blinking you looked up at who ever was carrying you. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a grey hood and white shirt all covered in dust. 

  
His eye lights were curious but pretty, with one being red and one blue with a red ring. but what threw you off the most was the ghostly figure floating along with the two of you. Focusing on the specter, you shimmied a bit to face him properly in your current state. "Hi, I'm Y/N. Its nice to meet you." The skeleton grunted something mild in return but you focused on the ghost. He noticed your gaze and twisted in his floating to see who was behind him. But no one was there.

  
He looked at you again and his misty fingers pointed to himself. "A......Are you talking to me?" The dirty skeleton holding onto you murmur a "No." But you nodded and smiled. "Yes? Am i not supposed to?" The spirit gaped at you and you felt your runner come to an abrupt halt, his head snapping to you so quickly you thought it may break off. "You........You can see him?" "Yes? Sorry was there a rule i should have known about not bothering him? I'm sorry?" They looked at you a moment, both wearing expressions of surprise. 

  
"Your, um, Dust right? That's why you wear these dirty clothes?" He glared at you. "What about it human." He snarled with a dislodged jaw and large canines glinting. "You have no right to be here, I know what you humans use monsters for. You selfish creatures only looking for self gain and corruption. You won't harm anyone here." His bi-colored eye flashed ominously and you felt his fingers tighten painfully around your arms and legs. 

  
Only mildly aware that the attacks from your guardsmen had stopped, you patted his shoulder softly. The air around you felt charged with emotion and you knew the two of you weren't alone in this encounter. He looked at you nonplussed. "Its ok, i wont hurt anyone. I mean no harm to anyone. i would promise but i can see that you wouldn't trust that anyway. Can you pull out that heart thing Error looked at when he was at my house? My SOUL i mean? He seemed to relax a little more after looking at it." "You want me....to.....look at your SOUL? Are you insane or just stupid?" You shrugged and smiled easily. "Nothing ventured, Nothing gained," You responded "If this is where i die well at least its pretty in here." He looked like he may give you a straight jacket at this point. But the ghost murmured something in his skull and he shifted his hold on you to one arm. 

  
Raising his free hand and crooking a finger at you, you felt your SOUL pop free of its fleshy cage and watched him as he looked it over very carefully. The ghost looked at it too, even reaching out to brush a glove covered spectral hand over it, causing you to shudder and him to look at you in surprise. "You can feel my touch?" He questioned more to himself. Dust continued to stare hatefully at your SOUL, reading and rereading whatever he could see until finally his shoulders sagged and the floating skeleton held a hand up to his mouth to hide a smile. 

  
Dust flicked his fingers and your SOUL shot back into your chest. You let out a small oof while rubbing your chest a bit. "What the hell. A human who wants no harm and you aren't even a kind......" Dust grumbled under his breathe and you perked up. "What does that mean? Someone said that before? Fresh? Fresh said that i wasn't a kind? Am i not nice enough or something?"   
Dust looked a bit put out to be in this position but begrudgingly told you about the seven types of SOULs and the representation for each color. He held a particular disdain for the determination SOULs but it was an enlightening conversation regardless. 

  
After a moment the ghost floated over again and laid a hand on your shoulder and you looked at him with a grin. "You can call me Papyrus." You cautiously reached out a hand, expecting to go through him, but felt his smooth red scarf under your finger tips. "You know i can honestly say, even though you could put a hand on my shoulder i really thought it would be one way and i would look like an idiot grasping at air." You kneaded the fabric beneath your fingers. "Its nice to meet you Papyrus." He grinned at you and Dust shifted in place. 

  
Suddenly you were very aware that you were still being held when Dust's phalanges dug into your arm when you shifted towards Papyrus. "Can i get down now?" A little shy you looked up at dust from your lashes and felt him immediately drop you from his arms. You yelped at the feeling of free falling but were swiftly caught by Papyrus. "Brother, you shouldn't be so mean to the human. She showed you her SOUL!" It was an odd feeling, being held by a ghost but you settled into his arms and smiled at the scolding he was delivering his brother. 

  
You felt that same sympathy from before seep into you. Dust had a particularly bad AU he was from and judging by the fact that his brother was still here in some form, it was still hurting him and his brother both trying to move on from what happened. "I shall escort you to dinner My lady." Your face flushed like a Christmas tree at the title and you whipped a head up. "O-Oh you don't have to call me that. Just Y/N is fine." "Nonsense! You are obviously human of high caliber to have made it here and not died yet. You are fierce as well as kind and many other things that we could easily read in your SOUL." Suddenly you felt more than embarrassed by the fact they had apparently read all of that from looking at your SOUL. Though you were momentarily distracted thinking about his touch on your SOUL. 

  
"Is touching SOULs a privet thing Papyrus?" his attention was on you as he floated though walked ways towards what you assumed was the dinner hall. "Ah. Yes, sorry. I shouldn't have touched you like that without your permission. I uh must admit i didn't think you would feel it either way." he answered softly. Waving away his apology you settled a hand on his shoulder. "I think i moment was a bit of a shock for all involved. so its ok." Dust grunted an agreement from behind the two of you and you waved from Papyrus' arms and Papyrus Nyeh'd a laugh. 

  
You looked up wide eyed. "Oh my god that was the cutest noise i have ever herd. Was that a laugh? Did you just laugh?" A faint orange blush bloomed across the friendly ghosts face causing his brother to snicker behind him. "What was that noise? Like, like Nyeh!" You were sparkling in your excitement and he almost dropped you at your impression. "M-My Lady! It wasn't cute! It was just a laugh!" You giggled a bit and almost lost it worse at his brothers input floated up to the two of you as you glided though the halls. 

  
Finally you came to the large doors leading into the dining hall and Papyrus set you on your feet. "Thank you for the lift my good sir." You gave a curtsy and he gave a returned dramatic bow. Dust rolled his eye lights at the two of you. Squaring your shoulders you push to open the door. Time to meet the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So reader is little more special than they thought lol nice to see a new face huh ;) Don't worry though this isn't an op reader with a buncha powers kinda thing, Just you being you and them loving you for it lol Also THE COMMENTS omg guys i swear i love your comments they are simply the best things ever i loooooove it! Thanks so much for the support and kudos and everything! Hoped you enjoyed this! Things are gonna be even better for the reader soon me thinks :)


	7. Oh i see now......

Just as your hand grazed the cool metal of the door, those pretty blue strings wrapped around your waist and you were yanked with a yelp into the air. Blinking in confusion for a moment while Papyrus floated anxiously next to you, Error made his way down the hall with Fresh in tow. 

  
"Yo, Ok little homie? Not scooting by on luck are ya?" His gaze roamed over you and he stepped closer to inspect you, going straight through Papyrus. Your mouth pulling into a frown, you watched Fresh's inspection and listened to Error scolding of Dust who looked to be tuning everything out. Just as you opened your mouth Papyrus waved a hand at you. "Don't be alarmed my lady. They can't see or hear me. Aside from Sans, your the first person who can not only see and hear me, but you can feel my touch. It is a very exciting thing for us my Lady. Even if Sans won't admit it out loud." He gestured in Dust's direction and he shrugged indifferently but you could see the smallest upturn in his grin that proved he agreed with his brother.

  
Fresh poked your side and you let out an unladylike like snort causing every skeleton in the vicinity to snap their face towards you. Fresh's sunglasses dropped down his nasal ridge a bit, allowing you to see the bi-colored eyes and the soul. Slowly he raised a hand and poked your side again. You snort again and wiggled a little in place trying to lean away from his tickling fingers. "Dude, make that sound again. That is hella cute. What is that sound?" His finger jabbed and wiggled in your side a little longer this time and you giggled and snorted louder. "S-stop *snort* No mo-ore *Giggle* c'mon." Every time you slide away an inch he would just walk forward more to follow you. 

  
Dust and Error had both wondered over and watched with dilated eyelights as you snorted and giggled unable to escape. Dust raised a hand and poked at the front of your belly while Fresh continued his assault from the side. Now you shrieked with laughter and snorts. That pretty blue blush was dusted across Fresh's face, unexpectedly was the yellow dusting across Errors as well. Guess they enjoyed your suffering. 

  
Finally you managed to get free and gasped a breathe. Good lord these skeletons were gonna kill you. "Well if your done having fun at my expense, then i think we have left the host alone long enough." You breifly wondered where the other two skeletons you had been told about were but reached for the door handle regardless. Fresh slung an arm around your shoulders while Error casually lingered behind with Dust. To anyone else they would have looked the picture of relaxed and carefree. To you, however, they were in positions to guard and protect. The first kidnapping apparently snapping them into protective mode. 

  
Pulling open the door with a huff, you peaked inside the dining chamber. There was a long table with a bright red table clothe lined with gold accents. All along the table were posh looking chairs with red silk cushions. At the head of the table sat the Prince himself flanked by two other skeletons. Nightmare looked very regal reclined in his chair with his head resting on his hand in a bored fashion while the others around him looked uneasy and on guard. One of them, Axe, you assumed by the large rusted axe by his chair, made you rein in every instinct you had not to rush and hug him. He had one bloody red eyelight that almost took up the whole space in the socket and a gaping hole in his head. Something told you that you were gonna baby the hell out of that skeleton and nothing will stand on your way. The other skeleton, Killer, since he was the last you had been told about, looked anything except happy to see you there. It wasn't a surprise considering his and Dust's past you were alittle surprised to be alive right now to be honest. He studied you as you studied him, taking in his empty sockets and black tear like marks on his face. The most eye catching thing on him was the bright red target on his chest. You eyed it in sympathy for his troubles and his mouth turned down into a concentrated frown at your face. 

  
A nudge forward broke you from your thoughts and Papyrus smiled happily from your shoulder. Ok so you weren't going towards your death then. probably. Alright then. Walking in slow relaxed steps, Fresh kept right along with you and the tapping behind you told you so did Error and Dust. Nightmare just watched you with a neutral face for the most part, until you made it to about a foot from his chair. He held a hand to stop you and raised from his chair. Inky black tentacles spiked lazily from behind him and he extended a hand towards you in welcome. "Welcome to my castle girl." You plopped your hand into his and judging by the startled expression on his face for a moment, he expected more hesitance from you. He leaned forward and placed a warn kiss of his teeth to your hand. Suddenly all around you wafted the smell of fresh rain storms with crisp apples. You inhaled deeply, trying to locate the source of the scent. Looking away from the prince and glancing around you noticed on of his tentacles was extended towards you and you leaned forward and sniffed it. " ** _ ~~Wh47 1n 7h3 w0rld 4r3 y0u d01ng~~_**?" Error asked while making a face at you. Blinking, you looked over your shoulder at him. " I smelled apples and rain? I wanna know where its coming from. Or at least i did," You turned back to the prince who was smirking at you. "Why do you smell like rain and apples?" 

  
"That would be my Magic girl." He wrapped a tentacle loosely around your waist and pulled you towards the table, causing Fresh's arm to slide off your shoulder. Axe and Killer stood and walked closer to you and more scents wafted towards you. " Are you guys leaking magic because your on guard? Or is it because your wai-" You cut yourself off as a familiar scent hit you. Blackberries. Suddenly your half remembered journey from your attic to your room hit you and made you snap towards the closeness of the scent. Killer looked coolly at you while you looked wide eyed up at him. 

  
Almost on its own, your hand reached towards his blue jacket and let the material slide against your fingers. Silky. "O-oh..." Your arms flung forwards and around Killer before he could pull out that shiny knife at his side. The air was tense except for Nightmare who kept his tentacle where it was before. "Thanks for carrying me to bed the other night, That was nice of you." You smiled up at the off kilter skeleton and the tension in the room snapped. Fresh started to cackled and Error let out a few static chuckles as well. Nightmare pulled you back and into the air a little while Killer regained his bearings. Axe leaned against his weapon and laughed with the group. "I told ya she was coolio. Patient and kind for days dudes." Axe slipped Fresh ten gold. "Oh, you can't blame them for being on edge Dears, the humans they have interacted with before weren't exactly the epitome of the human race." Colorful blushes lit up from Fresh and Error at your slip of tongue but you didn't see as you kicked your legs lightly from the air. Running your hands over the soft appendage holding you. Feeling old aches in your soul relax and any self doubt fade. 

  
"Oh i see." resting your face on the tentacle and breathing in deep, you grinned at Nightmare. "It was the three of you there that night huh? That means Killer carried me to bed, Axe came along in curiosity and you patted my head didn't you." Nightmare cave you a cocky smile. "Got it in one girl. We came to see the human Error spoke so highly of," Error screeched in fax while Nightmare spoke. "We found you sleeping in your reading room, and Killer carried you to the room that held the most of your scent." He stared at your sternum. "We were going to check your SOUL. But with that little display in the hall way with Dust there is no need. We can clearly see the kind of person you are." You blushed a little at the praise and he set you on the ground. "Your free to come and go here as you please. This is their home," HE gestured to the other skeletons. "I will let them bring you as they please. I would normally threaten you with bodily harm before letting you in here, but i believe Dust beat me to it." Dust grumbled and hid his face in his scarf. 

  
You nodded seriously to what Nightmare said. "So.....can we......eat now?" Axe's slow speech cut through the talk and you looked at him. He looked bored and clearly ready to sit down and relax. Arms lax at your side, you made your way towards him. He by far was one of the biggest skeletons you had seen. He was almost a good two feet taller than you and had an almost sinister grin on his face even when relaxed. Face serious and standing right in front of him you waited for him to look down at you. When he did you spoke. " Can i hug you?" Politely you waited for an answer while ignoring the sudden snickering behind you. 

  
Axe slowly blinked at you before opening an arm to you. All restraint collapsed and you jumped up to hug the giant. He gently pat your head and ran his phalanges through the silky locks of hair. At some point he crouched down so you weren't hanging around his neck like an ornament and you let go. He stayed crouched when you let go and you patted his shoulder firmly. "I think you need more hugs." You commented before turning to go sit down. Axe swiped an arm around you and held you close. "More......hugs............i like them......" a bubbly laugh escaped you and you cuddle close to him and let the smell of dragon-fruit comfort you. 

\---------------------------------________________________________________________----------------------------------------------------

Axe held you close through out the setting of dinner platters and each course being brought to the table. When everything was available and set he reluctantly sat you in the chair beside Nightmare. A regal gesture from the prince was the green light to begin eating and you looked at the food dotting the table. You pulled a bit of chicken as well as some mashed potatoes and gravy to your plate. With a smile you grabbed some bread and began to dig in. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, though you weren't sure if that was normal or simply because you were there. So you watched each of the skeletons silently. As you finished with the food on your plate you glanced at Error down the table from you a bit and noticed a slip of white sticking out of his coat pocket. "Error?" You questioned and the focus of the room became you. Error looked up at you with a raised bone brow. "What is sticking out of your pocket?" A crease formed between his eyes and he looked down at his jacket to see what you were talking about. 

Reaching a hand in he partially pulled out the paper to look before stuffing it back into the pocket almost harshly, a blush lighting up his face. "Dude, did you bring something bad to the table?" Asked Dust. Charming, you thought mildly. He is blunt in all aspects of life apparently. Error glitched hard and you looked at him worried. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." His whole body glitched harder and he stood from the table. As he turned to leave, the paper was snatched from his pocket by Dust. Dust held it up with Papyrus floating behind him. "D-Dude why are you holding something like this on you?" A vibrant blush was slowly consuming their faces and Error stood frozen at the door. Fresh peaked around and also blushed at the picture. Finally you couldn't wait anymore and stood yourself to see. 

When the picture was in view you nearly tripped. That was your X-ray. The picture that cause so much embarrassment at the house. Oh stars. You reached out and plucked the picture from Dust and handed it back to Error who looked incredibly confused and slightly sheepish. "If you had wanted that you could have just told me, I don't mind that you want to keep it." Grinning up at him you said, "Its a little flattering that you like it so much." His blush was so dark you almost couldn't see the black of his skull while at the table a whispered "Holy crap," Reached you. Killer was looking at you and then at Fresh while shaking his head. "I didn't know this is what you meant Fresh. Your right, if i hadn't seen her SOUL in the hallway i would have thought she was a kind too." Nudging Error with your elbow you turned back to the table.

After assuming your seat once more you address the table. "Look i don't mind if you guys need or want something that is in my power to give. I have already told Error and Fresh but your all welcome to visit me anytime. I would love to get to know you all more. " You smiled happily at the boys down the table. "So bright." was whispered by Killer as you beamed at them. A tentacle patting your head draw your attention to Nightmare. "Welcome to the family then, Love." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WASN'T NIGHTMARE HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!!!! I gotcha with the blackberries!!! ;) I hope you guys like this one because now that we have all the boys things can start to get really fun! >:3 would you like to take bets on who the first to fall will be? This will be sooooo fun! I am also making a couple bases for each of the boys and posting them to me twitter as i finish so you guys can create some self inserts from me if you guys want or y'know just pop over and say Hi lol ill answer. Thanks so much for ALL the support and comments and kudos and everything!!! Seriously you guys are the best!!  
> https://twitter.com/Molkat5/media <\------ Twitter a la me :3


	8. Why did you pick that up?

Following dinner, you said a quite goodbye to each of the skeletons and readied yourself to go. "Thank you for the invite to dinner, It was lovely. Feel free to stop by anytime ok?" Nightmare extended a tentacle to you and patted your head. "Stop by again soon little fae." Cocking your head to the side you questioned him. "Little Fae?" He chuckled and nudged you towards Error who would be taking you home. "Perhaps i'll explain one day little Fae but that isn't today." He vanished in a poof of black mist. "Well that is one way to end a conversation i suppose." You chuckled to yourself and looked at Error. 

  
Having been quiet since dinner, he waved a hand and the familiar strings wrapped around your waist. You waved goodbye to the other skeletons and let Error pull you through to your home. "Thank you for having me Error. Please don't worry about the x-ray, i don't mind you keeping it." Error looked at you seriously and leaned in close. " ** _ ~~Y0u 4r3 k1nd..........7h1s 1sn'7 jus7 y0u b31ng d1ff3r3n7 4nym0r3........y0u 4r3 s0m37h1ng much m0r3 sp3c1al........h0ld up y0ur h4nd..~~_** " Your face had a slight blush from the close proximity and held up your hand. His own hand held up and with slightly shaking phalanges he pressed his hand into your. 

  
Your face softened and you leaned back a little. "Error i don't mind helping you. Touch therapy is a real thing that may help you but please don't push yourself to hard. " He pulled his hand back and you pressed a chaste kiss to the scarf around his neck. "Take care of yourself Error." Stepping back with a smile, you watched him run his fingers across the fabric you kiss. " ** _ ~~H4v3 4 g00d 3v3n1ng...........Siren....~~_** " 

He popped away and you shook your head. These adorable skeletons were out to get you with their cute. 

  
_____________________-------------------------------------------______________________

  
It was a week later before you saw anyone again. It was a sleepy rainy Sunday and you were lounging in your attic. Feel the Bass drum by Marshall Watson played on low in the room and you let the music flow through you. In the nest that Error once made and you remade, you pulled your blanket around you and drank your hot chocolate while dozing peacefully. "My lady?" The close voice startled you and you blearily looked around. Papyrus was floating near you looking bashful. "Hello Paps, how are you? Have you come to visit?" Grabbing the remote to the sound system and turning it down, you scooted over a little to make room for him to sit near you. 

  
He floated near and held out a hand to you. "My lady, it is nice to see you again, but i have a request of you." Curious and a little more awake you nodded at him to continue. "Axe brought something back to the castle and the others are a little confused on what to do with it. Would you be willing to come back with us to help?" Brought something back? What on earth did he grab? 

  
You yawned behind your hand and moved to stand. "Am i to assume that Dust is here with you?" Papyrus grinned at you so it was safe to assume your guess was correct. "Ok sure, just let me change real quick." He looked around the room curiously while you left to get dressed. At the bottom of the stairs Dust stood looking a little uncomfortable but also inquisitive. "Go ahead and look around if you'd like. I won't be long getting changed. He briefly acknowledged you with a tip of his head before moving to explore. 

  
After heading to your room and changing into some painted on jeans, a black tank top, and a long grey cover-all that ended just after your butt. After slipping on some calf high boots with buckles on them you left your room and listened for the boys. Music was still quietly playing in the attic so you assumed someone was up there and so changed to that direction. 

  
Walking to the beat of the music, which was currently playing Starboy by The Weekend, you looked into the room from the top of the stairs. Papyrus was in your nest as much as he could be. and was looking out the windows watching the storm whipping outside. Dust was in your beanbag chair with a cup of soda and the first Percy Jackson book. "Ready to go?" You asked when they looked at you. Dust stood and set the book on the side table. "No please, go ahead and take the book with you, I don't mind if you wanna read it." Looking at you a moment to gauge your sincerity, then pocketed the book. 

  
Stretching your arms above your head, your back and arms popped. Dust and Papyrus flinched but you didn't notice, so you yawned again and walked over to the two. "Ok read when you are." They both studied you a moment before Dust wrapped an arm around your waist and Papyrus set a firm hand on your shoulder. 

  
The feeling of being weightless enveloped you for a moment before you appeared in the dining room of the castle. Dust's arm lingered around your waist a moment then he let go after a small squeeze. You chuckled and faced him. "I'm sure the squishy feeling of flesh is different for you. But thank you for the lift." Caught off guard at your words he nodded and looked away with a frown. Papyrus tugged at your hand and led you towards wherever ever they were holding the poor thing Axe brought home. 

  
Entering what you assumed would be their living room, you saw the rest of the group piled onto two comfy looking couches with a coffee table sat in the middle. On the center of the coffee table was a small cage with something angry yelling in it. Your face scrunched up and you frowned. Quickening your pace and turning the corner of the couch you got a good look at the cage. Plus the thing inside.   
Bending down to get a good look, your eyebrows jumped in surprise. Inside the cage was a tiny skeleton, maybe seven or eight inches tall and wearing a bright red sweater with a black jacket and black shorts. Leaning your head forward a touch, you studied him closely. "What are ya looking at Human. Have ya never seen a bitty before? Do ya want me to show ya how dangerous we c'n be?!" His arm swung wide and a smaller gaster blaster appeared outside the cage poised to attack. It was an much more scarred looking than the last you had seen, with glowing red eyes.

  
Your own eyes narrowed at the deep cuts on it however and the scent of pumpkin spices reached you. You gave prince Nightmare the side eye from your spot on the floor. "Pretty similar to you, don't you think? What happened to cause him to be so small? Or is that normal in his universe?" You questioned him and he grinned savagely. " Must you be so perceptive Little Fae? Yes it is normal for certain monsters to be thing small in his home universe. It apparently hitched a ride in Axe's pocket during a raid." You smirked a bit yourself. "Don't ignore me! 'm threatening you!" Biting your tongue hard to avoid giggling you managed to get out. "None of your manners then is there Prince. I would think those were pretty common to have but maybe those come after entering adulthood" Nightmare rolled his eye light and Error wrapped strings around the blaster who attempted to snap at you for attention. 

  
"So then, what are you going to do now? You can't keep him locked up here." You looked back down. "Don't you have a home to get back to?" The bitty snapped his mouth shut with a click and scowled at you from his cage. "No I........................I made th' jump becasue it was m' last chance...........didn't think i would get out of m' universe .... Just wanted to escape before bein' put down......" You frowned deeply at him. "Put down.....like an animal....Why in the world would you have been put down.......What the funk could have been a good enough reason for that." Blinking in surprise at your almost curse you looked around and saw Fresh giving you a thumbs up. OK apparently he just censored you. Good to know. Looking back to the bitty he was giving you the same frown you gave him. "When ya get returned to th' shop more than three times then ya gettin' put down fer bein' feral." Giving him a deadpan look for a moment at the mention of being feral, You looked at the prince again. " Well he can't go back then. Where is he going to stay?" 

  
Multiple smirks were sent at you before Nightmare stood. " Well we clearly can't care for him here. Just isn't a safe place for a bitty to run around, Especially with all the weapons Axe and Killer leave lying around." Axe and Killer gave unrepentant grins at you as Nightmare finished his speech. "I don't mind the company you know. You don't have to convince me to let him stay with me." chuckling you addressed the rest of the room as well. "My house had the room and i have said before, your welcome anytime. You can even pick a room and make it yours if you want to." You bent down closer to the cage. "Listen your not an animal, your a monster, and i won't be treating you as a darn pet. If you would like to come stay with me your welcome to. Otherwise we can figure out something that you will be more comfortable with."

  
The look you were beginning to get the most acquainted with, the looks of 'are you serious?' and 'are you losing your mind?', crossed his face and he glanced at Error. "Kind?" He questioned but Error declined. " ** _ ~~P4713nt.~~_** " His face furrowed in surprise but he nodded at you. "Ok Doll, i'll stay with you for now." You nodded. "Listen just don't trash the house and don't mess with the garden ok? Other than that you can have free rein and are welcome where ever you'd like to go." Opening the cage and waiting until he was out and had dismissed the blaster, you offered your hand. 

  
Cautiously he climbed on, using your thumb as a handle. You held him close to your chest and he made himself comfortable against your boobs, using them as large pillows. You laughed a bit before looking at the others. Fresh and Error looked to be visibly grinding their teeth, Axe looked like he wanted to be the one snuggling you, Killer and Dust looked bored, and Nightmare looked pleased.   
"Well that settles that nice and easy. One of us will escort you home while the rest of us make a stop at the other Au for things for your new friend." You reached for your wallet to pull out some money but the tentacle around your arm stopped you. "No need for that Little Fae, We have everything covered." You gave him a blank look for a second. "Ok sure, Who is taking me home today?" Before you could turn, Fresh and Error were both at your side. Fresh flopped an arm around your waist a bit lower than normal and Error grabbed your hand with a shaking one of his own. 

  
"Alright, Lets be off then. See everyone soon!" With a smile you tried to wave but only managed to wiggle your elbow at them, since your arms were occupied. You popped into existence in your attic again and set your new roomie on the pillows by the window. He looked put out at being set down but didn't say anything. "Thanks for brin-" Fresh's arm enveloped you and his face buried in your shoulder. Error on your other side leaned his face against the opposite part of your neck. Your breathe hitched and your face flamed. "Listen little dudette, if he does anything that ain't poppin' to ya just say the word and ill be here." Something wrapped around your neck and wrist and you were surprised to see Error's strings " ** _ ~~Jus7 pull 7h3m 4nd w3 w1ll b3 h3r3.......f0r 4ny7h1ng...... S1r3n pr0m1s3 us.........~~_** " You blushed as he spoke against your sensitive neck. "o-ok, ill call if i need to. Promise...." 

  
Error and Fresh nodded and stay pressed against you for a moment. Their teeth grazed you neck at the same time before they both leaned back and were gone. You blinked in confusion a moment before fanning yourself. Ok so that was something. When did it get so warm in here? "Your pretty protected ain't cha doll?" You looked down at your roomie and agreed. "I guess so." You answered with a smile. "Alright what should i call you?" His arms raised and you giggled a moment before lifting him to your chest again. 

  
"M' last owners called meh that shit or the thing." "Your last roommates sound like they could use a good punch in the face dear." He looked up at you in awe and his little eye lights wobbled a moment. "Then you cn' pick somethin' doll." Thinking a moment while walking towards your room you looked at him closely. Sharp teeth. fuzzy hood. lots of red and black. He looked like a little biker and you kind of loved it. "OK how about Kraken?" "Why?" chuckling at him you explained. "Well you smell like pumpkin spice when you use your magic and something a little tangier under that, which reminds me a little of rum. The rum i thought of first was Kraken black and i think that would be just hardcore enough to suit you." 

  
"Alright doll. Ya cn' call me Kraken." He answered after pulling up his hood and hiding his face in the fluff. Setting him on your pillow you smiled and sighed a little. Things were going to change, you were certain, and if what happened in the attic was any indication then this change was a very welcome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take this moment to point out that i have next to nothing except small tidbits actually planned for this story and the rest comes from what happens when i sit down to write, which is the reason i put more tags to be added lol That being said i am beginning to push things forwards a bit more. Who knows whats gonna be next ;) I also like to think that Fresh and Error have the weirdest best friendship ever for some reason just so opposite but so close lol Like me and my best friend and our personalities :) I hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you wanna see more of in the future! I take everything into consideration i promise.  
> Come say hi to me on Twitter! :3  
> https://twitter.com/Molkat5


	9. Well i forgot you didn't know!

A few hours after showing Kraken around the house and making something to eat for the both of you, the boys showed up with stuff from the other universe for Kraken. Axe silently set the items in the living room while Dust opened boxes and Killer made sure everything was where it was supposed to be inside each. Nightmare was studying the movies in the corner and running his phalanges over the spines of each case. Kraken was barking orders about his new items but was mostly ignored by the bigger skeletons besides the occasional grunt. Error and Fresh didn't come back with them so you assumed they were taking some personal time after the little display in the attic.

  
What did you think about it? Was that something you wanted? Could you choose just one of them? These thoughts fogged your mind and you sat heavily on the couch with your head laid back. The tension you didn't know you were holding began to leak from you and you felt something soft and warm touch your cheek. "I wouldn't worry little Fae. Monsters do not look at the concept of monogamy the same way as humans do. For us it depends on the type or monsters involved and the relationship to the others of the pack." You jerked in surprise at the assessment and your face colored prettily. Oh stars, was he in your head? Could he hear your thoughts? His deep chuckled reached you. " No i am not reading your mind little Fae, only your face. I didn't think one of them would make a move so soon, but i am not too surprised. Your very interesting little Fae." 

  
You smiled and a yawn escaped you. The flux of emotion building and leave you left you a little tired. "Rest easy, we can handle things from here." Nightmare sounded much closer than before but your eyelids were too heaving to open. When had you closed them? "I......should offer you.....guys..............something to drink.........to be a good.......host......" His tentacle wrapped around you and shifted you onto your side to lay long on the couch. "Sleep little Fae. We can mange without you this time." You let out a content sigh and wrapped your arms around the tentacle holding you. Letting the scents of various magic swim around you, you eventually drifted off to sleep. 

  
\-----------------------________________________________------------------------------------

  
When you woke again it was dark in the house. You were back in your bed, with the covers not over you and little Kraken was sleeping next to your head. In your arms you still had the tentacle, prompting you to sudden be aware of the body pressed behind you. Turning your head slowly you saw Nightmare sleeping with you, an arm firmly around your waist and a leg thrown over yours. On his other side was Killer. Also looking gentle in his sleep and a small smile on his teeth and an arm wrapping around Nightmare. Blinking you turned your head back the original way and realized you were in the middle of the bed. On your other side was Fresh, glasses gone and a little line of drool escaping his teeth. He had a hand tangled in your hair and one on your hip. On his other side was Error who had his own arms thrown over Fresh. Finally at the end of the bed, curled up together, was Axe and Dust. They had your spare blanket and were laying heavily over everyone's legs. Papyrus was floating above the bed fast asleep like everyone else with little snores escaping him. 

  
You thought on your options for a moment. You weren't uncomfortable, it was the opposite. You were warm and buried and you loved the feeling. Squeezing the tentacle tighter you grinned. There was no other option. You weren't going anywhere. This was clearly where you belonged and you were happy. Snuggling back into your pillow with a grin you made a snap decision. You pressed a kiss to the tentacle you were pressing into, then one small one to your newest little acquaintance Kraken, then to Fresh's cheekbone. With a happy sigh and and small wiggle, you let yourself drift off again. 

  
_________________________________--------------------------------------___________________

  
Waking the second time was much less pleasant than the first. Your head felt fuzzy, your eyes were itchy and you were shivering. The skeletons, who had been there before were all gone now leaving only you and Kraken. Kraken was gone too, probably exploring the house. "Achoo" You sneezed and your head throbbed. A glance at the window showed frost. Ah must be an early flurry weather. Crap. You remembered not sleeping under the covers last night, and suddenly everything made sense. Of course skeletons wouldn't know that humans had to regulate their body temperature or they would fall ill. Shaking, you tried to sit up. Your body ached in protest, but your bladder protested your body protest and threatened you if you didn't get a move on. 

  
Gathering all the strength you could manage, you pulled yourself onto shaking legs. Wobbling a bit, you made your way to the restroom. Head pounding and stomach rolling, you suddenly had to hurry to the restroom or risk pouring your guts on the floor. Your foot slipped behind you and you grabbed the door frame for support. Stomach now flipping violently and you breathing through your nose, you pulled yourself to the bathroom. Kicking the door shut behind you, you emptied the contents of your stomach. Your bladder having given you a reprieve in lieu of your belly. You groaned out loud while clutching the porcelain god and thanking your cleaning habits or this would be much worse. You dry heaved and did nothing to stop the tears running down your face. 

  
Sweat was dripping from your head by the time you finished using the facilities and you were worried that you wouldn't be able to manage to shower. So you grabbed the empty trash can and crawled over to the sink. Trying to be as quick as you could before the nausea set in again, you brushed your teeth and threw your hair out of your face. 

  
Quickly you opened the door and held your breathe to make it to the bed before you collapsed. Unfortunately, Kraken was leaning against the door, so when you opened it, he flopped onto the floor with a curse. His fall cause you to pause in your stride and let go of the breathe keeping you upright. "Hey doll, whats the big idea!" He yelled up at you but you barely herd him. A hard sneeze escaped you and you fell to the floor with a loud thud, your head bouncing off the door on he way down. "Shit! Doll? Are you ok? Doll!" Kraken tugged at your shirt and you tried to move, to say something, anything! But all that escaped you was a groan. 

  
Dark spots danced in your vision and you felt something warm on your head. "Doll don't sleep! Your head is leaking blood! Stay with me Doll!" Oh hell, your bleeding? How hard did you go down? "m'srry, krakkk, cn't shtay.....wake......." "Doll!" Your mind faded into glorious nothing and you sunk down deeply.

  
________________-------------------------------------------------------------------------_____________

  
"Hey....................hear?.........................pl................ease.....................wake..................promise..............remem......ber?.........." 

  
_____________________________----------------------------------------------------------------------____

"Do..............think..........ok?.........."

  
"Sleeping for......................long...........................need.......................help soon............."

  
".....HELP................NOW...................please.................."

  
Warm hands and warmer bodies.Your safe.

  
____________________---------------------------------------______________________________----

  
Sharp pain greeted you as you became aware. You hissed a bit and almost yelped. Opening your eyes was a challenge you weren't ready to face, so you stayed in your spot and opted to not move. "Princess? Are you aware dudette?" You tried to answer but your cracked and dry throat didn't let a sound pass. " ** _ ~~Sh3 w1ll pull 7hr0ugh Fr3sh..........sh3 1s 70ugh........~~_** " Error encouraged Fresh at your bedside and you began your efforts to push through the fog to open your eyes. 

  
"Any changes?" Came Axe's quiet voice. "Nah, She's been sleepin' an' not moving since we set 'er 'ere." Your face twitched and more voices flowed over you. "I think, if you all will quiet down a moment, that the Little Fae is trying her hardest to join us in consciousness." All noise silenced at that and you furrowed your brows with concentration. Though they were heavy and unwilling, you managed to crack open your eyes and blink the blurriness away. The room you were in was dark, beautiful greens and purples were blended with black everywhere.

  
Looking around you saw all of your boys around your bed and one holding an expression of relief of some kind. "W......a.......ter...?" You managed to croak and snapped what silence was holding the room. Hands were gently lifting you and others were wrapping you in a blanket. A cool glass was pressed to your lips and you drank it greedily. After getting your fill, you winced at your pounding head. "What happened Princess? One minute we were all there and you were fine and the next your bleeding out on the floor!" Fresh was so worried his slang dropped and you slowly turned to him. 

  
"ah......we all slept above the blankets........It, ah, it was cold enough to frost last night. I must have gotten sick from the cold and lack of warmth." The skeletons looked blankly at you a moment. "You can fall ill from getting too cold?" Nightmare asked from beside you on the bed. "Not really getting cold, more like extremely cold with no way of warming up." Nightmare scowled and tugged your blanket closer to you. "So......it was just from not sleeping with blankets? Not from.......having all of us.....there?" Axe asked you from his chair by Dust. A grin pulled at you even if it hurt. "No my dear, Having you all there was wonderful it was just from the lack of warmth once everyone was gone." 

  
The unspoken rule in the air lingered. Keep the human warm. You could almost see the words painting themselves up there. Papyrus floated towards you. "They were afraid to use magic on you without knowing what happened." Ah, time for an explanation then. "My head," you started and attention snapped towards you. "Was dizzy when i stood you use the restroom and on my way back to bed, i fell and hit my head on the door frame. Where is Kraken? Is he ok?" You asked worried and he huffed from behind you. His little body climbed into view from your left and you smiled at him. "Im so glad your ok! I would have been so upset if i hurt you on my way down." 

  
" How about ya focus on yerself for once doll, Yer the one who just got 'urt r'member?" Error laid you back down carefully and Fresh kept a hand on yours. "You can use magic on me if your worried. It won't make anything worse." murmuring from the bed and tilting your head away from your injury, you smiled happily up at Error. "Fine, i'll do it." Killer suddenly crouched in front of you, his hands touching your head softly. Green magic swirled from his fingers and around your head. 

  
You sighed in relief as the pain dissipated and your head cleared. "Please be more careful in the future Lady. Some of us here would have to see such a special SOUL snuffed out before their time." "Of course, I'll be more careful, thank you guys." Nightmares tentacle slipped between your arms again and you snuggled it happily. "Sleep Little Fae. You'll feel better tomorrow." Your eyes drifted shut and you felt several skeleton kisses ghost around you as well as a tiny head snuggle at the base of your neck from Kraken. 

  
You grinned. Thank stars for your boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY CAUSE IM WEEEEEEEEEAK!!!! I was inspired so yeah take this little gift for what it is. lol Enjoy lovelies! More of that fluff you love so much!!!! :3 More to come soon! :D 
> 
> Come say Hi on my twitter :3  
> https://twitter.com/Molkat5


	10. dude no.........

You underestimated how comforting your speech was to the skeletons about human sickness. Which is to say they pretty much ignored the part where you said you would be fine and proceeded to mother the life out of you. Everywhere you went, one of them was with you in some way or another. In the living room? Fresh was conveniently on the couch patting the cushion next to him. In the kitchen? Axe was by the stove wearing a pink apron and oven mitts holding out fresh pumpkin rolls and cinnabuns. In the garden? Dust and Paps just happened to be out for a walk. In the entryway? Error was stoking a fire and conversationally asking you about the movies you watched earlier in the week. In your room doing work? Killer was lounging across your bed pointedly ignoring you but watching every move you made aside from actually being on your laptop. Hiding in the attic? Nightmare would pop in and swaddle you up in blankets and pillows and vanish without a trace. Even Kraken was in on it, Calling you out on not wearing long pants or sweaters when the room was even slightly chilly. 

  
On the one hand you had hardly any free time whatsoever. On the other you couldn't really be mad at them. They were quite startled when you collapsed and even more so when you finally returned home and saw the blood on the bathroom door and floor. Clingy though they may be, you were patient and let them get it out of they system. It did beg the question however of what they did after you passed out at random intervals. Did they go home? Stay here? Did other skeletons know they came here? Did they want to stay here? A frown tugged at your lips and you considered the room you were in front of. It was one of the guest rooms. It was bland with no character to speak of. Most of them were. They all had the same walk-in closet and king sized bed. A desk and a beside table. Lastly a dresser and a small bookshelf in the corner. You didn't really have a good reason for furnishing the rooms when you did it had just been something to do. Well maybe you could get use out of them now. 

  
Peaking back out in the hallway, you didn't see anyone in the immediate vicinity. Eyes narrowed you creeped down to your room and looked inside. No one there either. Instantly suspicious, you check various other rooms to see where everyone was. Each room proved to be as empty as the last and you were instantly on guard. The boys wouldn't just up and leave without saying something. Not unless something was wrong. Face scrunched in worry you headed back to your room and looked for Kraken. Finally you found him napping under a pillow on your bed and you gently cradled him to your chest. The unnatural quiet of the house had you on edge. Something felt off. 

  
Gritting your teeth you silently headed to the attic and camped in your window seat. The house itself seemed to be holding its breathe and every instinct you had screamed you were in danger and needed to get OUT. 

  
Movement flickered on your left and you snapped your head towards it. Papyrus was floating next to you looking serious and concerned. "What happened Papyrus. Where are my boys." The slip of the tongue didn't register that you said it out loud, however Papy hardly seemed to notice. " The so called Star Sans launched a counter attack on the anti-void." You flinched. That was where Error made him home. Of course they would attack where they thought they would be since they had no idea where Nightmare's castle was. "Are they ok?" Papyrus nodded hesitantly. Gaze sharp you stared him down. He looked uncomfortable but relented. " They will be fine my Lady. The prince managed to take most of the blows for the rest of them, but they are a all a little roughed up." Steeled, you stood, clutching Kraken to your chest. 

  
"Take me to them Paps." He stared stern at you but you didn't back down. These were your boys. If there was something you could do then dammit you were going to do it. He caved reluctantly. "I'll take you inside Error's house. Please my Lady. Please do not go outside. Inside is protected but i won't let anything happen to you, not again. Not on my watch." You nod and held fast to Kraken. Papy's hands folded around you and he gently pulled you into the anti-void. You noticed the transition wasn't as smooth as it was with the boys. Almost like being push through a thin lining, like a barrier. But paid little mind as you took in your surroundings. There was a noticeable air of disuse around the room you were in and little flashes of light were sparking from the window. 

  
You set yourself on the floor and peaked out the corner of the window to see out. Nightmare was the first you saw. Grin cocky and tentacles sharply piercing at the air. To anyone else he would have looked calm and in control you were sure. To you, you could see the strain of his attacks and the imperceptible shake of a hand here and there. Error was flinging strings and Gaster blasters around also looking tired with a familiar looking indention on his skull, though not as big as it was last time, dodging what looked like ink attacks from a skeleton in brown. The rest of the boys were scattered, each fighting a different opponent and holding their own. You could see the exhaustion in their stance. Your boys were tired. 

  
Miffed at the ridiculous so called 'good guys' you set to work. Placing Kraken on the new looking couch, you paced away from the window. Rummaging through each room and silently uttering an apology to Error for the invasion of privacy, you gathered every healing item you could find. Elixirs and food alike. Anything that had the label for green magic or said healing, you snagged and brought back to your pile by the couch. 

  
A loud thud hit the door and you crouched behind the couch. Kraken was partially hidden by the pillows on the couch so he should be ok, though you were more than a bit worried about why he wasn't awake yet. The door flung open with a crack and you stayed low to the floor. Looking under the couch all you could see was Error's toes and some horrid rainbow mash of shoes. "Come on Error, you know you can't win this." An attack was swung and you just managed not to shriek when Error dodged by a hair. "Why so quiet Error? Isn't this fun to you?" The mis-matched skeleton taunted and suddenly you know who this was. Ink. Of course the leader of the star sans would be here. Meaning Dream, Blue, and Vanilla and who knows who else was all here. 

  
Error shuffled while glaring at Ink. Not making a sound and launching attack after attack. 'WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOUSE BEING SAFE PAPY?' you thought sarcastically as the window shattered from a giant paint brush being swung through it. "Error why bother pretending your better than you really are? We both know you only live to destroy. Wouldn't it be better to destroy you all?" Bristling at his sing-song voice you looked at Error. He had a smirk on his face but you could see his tense eye lights and stiff back. Stars you were a little glad that you were hearing Ink like this and not some milk and honey routine he used on new people he met. 

  
Movement resumed and you kept your spot hidden behind the couch. At least you tried to do so, what you didn't consider was the pile you put on the floor next to the couch. "Gathering items to help your little friends huh?" Ink mocked and you saw him kick the items hard enough for them to go flying. Error didn't change his stance but you could see the confusion in his wavering eye lights.   
Attacks when flying again and you watched as time around you slowed with an incoming attack, one aimed right at the pillows where you hid Kraken. "Shit!" Throwing yourself from your spot and snatching Kraken up, you were nicked in the arm and flew into the wall with a thud and the air you had left your lungs. Kraked was still passed out, but safe as you took the hit. The silence was all you needed to know you were discovered now. 

  
You coughed and gasped in a strong breathe. Error was there instantly. Shielding you from Inks curious gaze. " ** _ ~~1 h4v3 s0 m4ny qu3s710ns r1gh7 n0w....f1rs7.............w3 g0tt4 3nd 7h1s........~~_** " Inks eye lights slipped into a question mark and a star. "Hoarding a human Error? That's low. Kidnapping one is even worse. How long have you kept her hidden? Dosn't matter. We won't let you force her here anymore!" He grinned happily and readied for an attack. Lowly Error spoke to you. " ** _ ~~Wh3n 1 s4y s0 run..................4ll 7h3 pr073c71ons h3r3 4r3 g0n3........y0ur n0t safe.......~~_** " You could see the words of a commander and didn't fight his remark. If he said to run then you will. 

  
Ink spun his big brush in the air before bringing it down towards Error sharply. Just before it hit Error barked a " ** _ ~~N0W!~~_** " and you shot out of there like a bullet. "This would happen right after i got well from being sick wouldn't it." You muttered as you ran with Kraken. Braking free of the house and giving yourself no time to question it, you ran straight for Nightmare. Nightmare, being the leader he was, didn't break his stance at all when he saw you. His bone brown furrowed a moment but that was the only reaction. Your legs carried you as quickly as you could push them towards your boy. 

"Human! This way! You'll be safe over here!" A skeleton in gold called at you and for a moment you rolled your eyes before diving behind Nightmare. "Where is your charm now brother?" Nightmare called, his hands tucked in his pockets and stance as relaxed as it could be. "What have you done to her?" Dream called angrily and notched his bow with another arrow. There was a swoosh behind you and you realized Dream's loud whining had brought attention to you and Nightmare. Tucked behind you now was all of your boys. You were in the center of a large circle with everyone protecting you from every angle. Axe, Killer, Dust, Fresh, Nightmare and now Error were all posed outwards, ready to defend you at a moments notice. 

  
"HUMAN! DON'T BE SCARED! WE SHALL SAVE YOU! THOSE BAD GUYS WON'T HURT YOU ANYMORE!" Your temper wasn't a well known thing. You were patient. You were solid. You were the anchor. You were.....................pissed off at these obnoxiously loud know it all good guys....... Shoulders twitching and face hard you looked between the wall of skeletons to see who was speaking now. It was a short skeleton in blue with big star-like eye lights and a proud grin. The opposite group now held Ink, Dream, who you assumed was Blue, and three other skeletons. One dressed in a blue hoodie, one in a black jacket who reminded you an awful lot of Kraken and a skeleton in a biker jacket and cracks running up his skull. 

  
"Oh my stars SHUT UP!" You yelled from your cocoon. Silence reined and your boys tense noticeably, except Nightmare who looked like he was having the time of his life. "I'm not kidnapped! I am not in danger and i don't need to be rescued! Honestly! If i didn't want to be here, why would i have run full force towards them! I mean really! What idiot runs away from help if they are in trouble!" You were full on ranting and frankly you didn't care. 

  
"Hey now kid, you don't know what they are real-" "OH PLEASE!" you cut off the hoodie wearing skeleton who looked a bit startled. "I know exactly who they are and what they did and what YOU guys forced them to do! I am neither stupid nor ignorant! Hell even if I hadn't believe them before Ink's mocking words in the house would have solidified everything i needed to know! Also don't you 'kid' me! I am old enough to smack you down if you so much as think of talking trash about my boys again!" Ink jerked at your words and the other skeletons gave you looks of absolute disbelief.

  
You rested a hand on Nightmare's shoulder. "Let's go home. Dealing with others being willingly blind is giving me a headache. I'm also cold and Kraken hasn't woke up yet." Nightmare's shoulders shook with mirth and his tentacle wrapped around each of you. "Until next time Brother." He gave a mocking bow and you were pulled into a shortcut. Startled shouts sounding behind you. 

  
\-----------------------_____________________________________-------------------------

  
Landing normally wasn't an issue for you when taking a shortcut. Then again, normally, you weren't high on adrenaline and worried about your boys. Your legs gave weigh on you and you were held up purely by Nightmare's tentacle. "I would simply love to know, not only how you got through the barrier, but how in the world you got there at all. As well as why you came in the first place." Nightmare drawled. Tremors set in and a firm arm went around your shoulders, causing you to hiss in pain. Fresh jerked back and you looked down at your arm, bleeding sluggishly. Oh yeah. Ink hit you didn't he. 

  
Papy hovered worriedly over you and you looked at him and dust through eyes at half mast. Dust nodded at your unspoken question and Papyrus patted your cheek gently. "Firstly, You guys left." Not the first thing they expected to hear from the expressions they were giving you. " How i got there and through the barrier was both in the same means. Papyrus gave me a lift. As for why, well my boys were in trouble and the house was supposed to be safe." Giving a gallant shrug and grin you looked up at Nightmare. " Papyrus gave you a lift.Which papyrus." He was frowning and you waved at Dust. "His Papyrus. Being a ghost may stop his interactions with you guys but i can hear and see and feel him the same as Dust can." Fresh and Error shared the same look as well as the upturn of Nightmare and Killer's bone brows. Clearly they wanted proof. 

  
You bent towards the bed and gently set down Kraken. Adjusting your wounded arm against you, you reached into the air at Papy. The universal sign. "Will you pick me up?" For a second, little stars sparkled in Paps eye sockets and his bother gave him an indulgent smile. You were sure you looked crazy to them, reaching for the air. But their looks quickly changed when you were pulled into a bridal style by Papyrus, your arm leaking blood on his ghostly hands and making little spots. 

  
"Ok, so you have a ghost bro. OK coolio, yep toats normal dawg." Fresh was clearly having trouble processing this, but the others took it in stride. Nightmare wrapped a tentacle around you, avoiding your arm, and pulled you to him. For the first time he held you in his own arms and set his forehead against yours. "Regardless, Little Fae, you need to be more careful. We cannot always protect you if you jump in like that." a smile tugged at your lips." Then promise me you'll tell me before you go anywhere. Don't give me a reason to worry more than i will knowing your gone." Nightmare grin curled. "If you were anyone else i'd threaten you for the gall of giving me orders. However for you, Little Fae, i promise we will keep you informed." You pressed a kiss to his cool cheek and you dropped you in shock. OK so he apparently didn't expect that. 

  
Axe snatched you before you hit the floor. His bright eye light staring intently at your arm. "Sorry. i'm bleeding on you." Suddenly a red tongue licked up you arm and your brushed gash closed and the blood washed away. Now it was your turn you be in shock. You blinked at him with large eyes. "Hold on, just...just a second before i launch into.......that thing that just happened......Whats wrong with Kraken? Why isn't he awake yet?" You had your priorities and that shocker was going to come second to your tiny boy who just slept through inter-dimensional travel and a large fight. Killer waved a hand at Kraken and he started stirring.You looked at him in surprise. "Paps used to get out of control hyper when he was a kid. Its a bit of magic to relax them and put them to sleep..........Didn't know we were gonna be leaving......just trying to relax without him biting at my ankles." Kraken yawn and rolled over before snoring. Oh my stars he was adorable but oblivious. Though it was probably a good thing with how beat up everyone was. 

  
"Last thing." you faced axe again." What was that? Why do you have a tongue? What do you need a tongue for?" Axe snickered at your questions. "We can conjure anything we need to with our magic." Dust notified you from your side. "We can channel different magic through them as we need to as well." You gave him a dead panned look, feeling a bit like Fresh when you were lifted into the air by Paps. "You.......can conjure.....body parts.......ok then." Shaking your head a moment, you nodded at your large bed. "Look boys this has been a day and a half and i think we would all benefit from some rest." Wiggling to be put down now that your arm was healed, you were stood on your feet by Axe. 

  
You grabbed Kraken and settled him on the pillow in the middle when you sleep and crawled under the heavy covers you recently bought. None of the other boys moved for a moment. "Come on boys, nest time, we will talk more tomorrow." You gestured at the dark sky outside. At the word 'nest' the boys jumped into action. Grabbing every soft pillow and blanket they could find and piling it around you. You giggled when they climbed in to claim spots. Fresh was immediately by your side, slipping in and pulling you flush against him so you were facing away from him. Error climbed in next and his arm slipped around the both of you and his phalanges intertwined with your own fingers. Nightmare slipped in on your other side and scooted close to you, your forehead resting on his chest and his teeth pressed against the crown of your head. Killer flopped in next to Nightmare, but subtly you felt his fingers press against your neck. All that was left was Axe and Dust, who pooled at the bottom of the bed curled around your legs and massaging your calves while wrapped up with each other. 

  
Feeling the call of sleep you settled in and took a deep breathe. "I'm glad your ok boys. Please be more careful for me...........I........i like having you here....." Small squeezed were all over you where your boys were touching. Even kraken in his sleep snuffled in your hair at you. 

  
With a smile you fell asleep, briefly reminding yourself to ask them to move into your spare rooms tomorrow.

Here is a base for those of you who like Fresh

And something for Nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooo reader is a spitfire huh!? Right after she just got better too! Oh well you know how it is, when it rains it pours. But i ended on a good note see!! More fluffy fluff coming soon to next chapters just had to do this lol cause y'know i said i'd update once a week and it always ends up being like 3 times a week or something stupid like that lol Hope you liked it tho!! I posted that base and that shadow just for you guys! I made them! Tell me who your Favorite boy is and maybe he will be next ;) They are also on my twitter if you cant see them for some reason :3 Thanks so much as usual for all the kudo and comments!! They give me all the inspirations and loves that i need! 
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter!! https://twitter.com/Molkat5


	11. After that party last time

A dip in the bed rolled you forward a little. Snuggling back in you chased your sleep. The bed dipped again and you shifted in another direction. Your brows twitched but you stayed still and drifted again. The bed dipped for the third time and you cracked an eye open. Fresh was still spooning you but nightmare was gone, as well as Error. Axe was munching on some peanut butter cookies at the end of the bed and Dust was with him, idly playing with magic in his hands. The bed dipping, it turned out, came from Killer shifting around the next and adding more pillows he gained from somewhere. Just as he settled back in, closer than he had been thanks to Nightmare being gone, you flung your arm around his middle and pulled him close. He gave a startled 'oi!' but you held firm and rubbed your nose against the soft fabric of his shirt. Peaking up at him you grinned at the sky blue blush on his otherwise blank face. 

  
Snuggling in a little more and feeling Fresh scoot closer to press against your back more, you started to fade back into sleep. "What time is it?" You mumbled from your newly acquired pillow. "It is five thirty." Killer whispered back and slowly wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "mmmmm......ok........not gonna get up yet...........Where is Night and Error?" Killer's head was resting against yours now and he was slowly relaxing into your touch. "They went back to the anti-void to make sure those guys left and see the damage." You tensed at the mention of them going back there but relaxed again. They were gonna be fine. Just a quick check. ".....ok....." You wiggled a little and inhaled deeply for a yawn. 

  
Killer pressed his teeth to your head. "Rest easy Angel, they will come home to you." You smiled at the nickname and let yourself fall back to sleep, secure in his and Fresh's arms. 

\------------------------------________________________________________------------------------

  
It was close to about six forty-five when Error and Nightmare made it back and when they did they shared a smirk at the nest. You and Killer were cuddled together in the middle with Fresh on your other side and Dust wrapped around Killer. Axe was still by your feet but had his arms wrapped around your legs as one would a teddy bear. "I do believe we should invest in a camera from this universe" Nightmare whispered to Error who nodded sagely.

They moved back to the bed. Error took his place behind Fresh and held him close with a hand tangled in your hair over Fresh's shoulder. Nightmare considered his options a moment before shrugging and crawling in on top of the pillows and laid above everyone's heads. The boys took a deep breathe and let them selves drift off. "Glad your.............back home....." Your voice gave them a start and you grinned with your eyes still closed. "Minx." Murmured Nightmare and you all gave in to sleep.

  
\---------------------------------------______________________________________--------------

  
"Ok boys," You gained their attentions during breakfast. Today you took back over your kitchen and made a full English breakfast with blueberry and honey tea for everyone. "I have a question for you." Eye-lights flashing curiously, they settled their gazes on you. "I'm sure you have noticed i have more than my fair share of space in the house here. So i'd like to offer the spare rooms to you. If you would like to have one." Fresh nodded excitedly while Errors muttered a positive answer. The rest of the boys were quietly considering their options until Nightmare spoke. "I will agree to a room here, although your just as welcome to your own place in my castle." You smiled and ducked your head a little.

It was nice to be so wanted. "However," Your gazed flitted back up to him and he cracked a large smile at you. "I want to continue sleeping in the same bed at night." A small rosy blush dusted your cheeks as the other skeletons agreed with the prince. Quite loudly. "Alright. I may need to upgrade my bed though." A laugh was shared around the table and you smiled fondly at your boys.

  
\---------------------------------------____________________________________---------------------

  
That conversation sparked the big move in and the sorting of the rooms. With your room being at the top of the stars, there was a quick race to see who could get the room closest to you. You didn't quite understand why they would want to fight over that since you would all be sharing a bed but it was cute they were acting so carefree. Not so surprising, Fresh ended up with the room next to yours with Error in the one beside him. When the closest rooms were taken the rest were easily divided and they began popping in and out of the house for various items to decorate their rooms. Leaving them to do their thing, you took the time to get caught up on your work and make a grocery list. 

  
Several hours and a grocery list later, Kraken emerged from his little space in your closet and crawled up your legs. "Ey doll, What kinda borin' crap are ya doin'" He yawned and leaned into your squishy chest. With a fond chuckle you pressed a kiss to his skull and he flushed a neon red but didn't move. "I'm just finishing up a little bit of work. I already sent the grocery list so after i finish this last entry i think it would be nice to relax a little by the fireplace with a book. The top of the house tends to get a little cooler than the rest of the house." He hmmm'ed in response and stayed pressed against your chest while you worked. 

  
\----------------------_______________________------------------------------____________________

  
Kraken stayed with you after you finished your work and gathered your book, blankets and a warm cup of coffee. Building your mini nest in a recliner you moved and starting up the fire place, you got comfy with Kraken laying across your chest reading with you. Eventually one of the boys wandered in looking for you. It turned out to be Axe who stared intently at Kraken on your chest.   
Now, you and Axe didn't speak much. Wasn't a reason to since he was a skeleman on few words and you were patient enough to let him speak as necessary for him to do so. So you hadn't known what he would be thinking while staring at you and Kraken so intensely. 

  
He moved and leaned over your chair by your shoulder. Kraken gave a smug grin and snuggled deeper into your chest. You rolled your eyes at his behavior but didn't say anything. Axe tugged at a lock of your hair and you tilted your head up at him. There were a million and one things he could have said or done in that moment and you wouldn't have bat an eye at them. However, he decided to do none of those things and shock you with a kiss straight to your mouth. You gave a muffled mm? and a light blush dusted your face, but that didn't stop you from kissing back. The words Nightmare spoke ringing in your ears. "I wouldn't worry little Fae. Monsters do not look at the concept of monogamy the same way as humans do. For us it depends on the type or monsters involved and the relationship to the others of the pack." Was this what is was? Were they in some kind of pack? Your eyes drifted shut and you left something cool flick against your lip. Parting your mouth, his magic tongue slid in and explored your mouth. You used your own tongue to fight for dominance but ultimately let him coax you where he wanted you. 

When breathing became a prominent need you broke contact and panted, staring up at him with a flushed face. "You worry too much peaches....................We are here because you want us to be.........we care......" With a smooth peck to your forehead he turned and left. You fanned yourself with your book. "Goodness what have i gotten myself into." Kraken laughed at you and you looked down in surprise, forgetting for a moment he was still there. "More than ya even know yet Doll, More than ya even know." He snuggled close for a moment in a hug then vanished, leaving you alone and a little hot under the collar.

  
\----------------________________________----------------_________________________-------------

  
Dinner was filled with quiet talking and small debates from the boys. You were content to listen silently while also considering how you would like to progress things from here. The thought of your boys leaving made you a bit nauseous so that was definitely not the answer. So could you attempt a relationship? Would they want that? Subconsciously you tilted your head to the side and your loose shirt slid down the side of your shoulder, exposing your neck and the juncture of your shoulder. The idle conversation stopped, but you stayed absorbed in your thoughts while staring blankly at the table.

Axe was apparently very interested. Fresh more than likely was as well but you weren't sure since it could be his being touch starved causing him to act like that for attention. Error might be? He was a very quite person most of the time, but he went out of his way to attempt to touch you more and more so perhaps? The others were more difficult. You were comfortable sleeping in the same bed as them at night, but you also hadn't been around them long enough to accurately read their personalities on certain things so it was a little tough to tell. Then there was Kraken and that was just a whole other thing wasn't it. He did love using your boobs as pillows but how on earth would something like that work? Somehow you bet if you asked all you would get is a smirk and a cocky answer of 'Magic'. A grin pulled at your lips and you licked them unconsciously. A groan sounded at the other side of the table but you paid no mind and kept on with your thoughts. Magic was a good answer for most of your questions now that you considered it. If they can conjure a tongue then it was fair to say anything else they needed in the moment could be made as well. 

  
A blush warmed your face at that line of thought and you bit your lip. A sharp intake of breath sounded somewhere on your left and you snapped out of your thoughts. Head still leaned to the side you gave a questioning "Sorry? Did you say something?" Your boys looked, for lack of a better analogy, a bit wrecked? Blinking at them, you waited for an answer. "Damn." Swore Kraken softly, a sentiment that was shared around the table. Clearing his throat a bit, Error looked at you. " ** _ ~~Wh47 w3r3......4h.....y0u 7h1nk1ng s0......h4rd 4b0u7?~~_** " Oh they noticed you spacing out. Was this the right time to bring it up? Well, why not. You were honest if nothing else and these boys deserved the truth.

  
You decided to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooOOoOoOoOoOo cliffy.......do you guys hate me? lol i hope not but y'know these things happen ;) Don't worry thought because i have an extended weekend thanks to the holiday coming up here on Monday so i may sneak in another chapter before then ;3 Do you guys know that i absolutely live for your comments? They are the best, i mean really, just awesome. You guys are awesome! :) 
> 
> Visit me on twitter!   
> https://twitter.com/Molkat5
> 
> Maybe on Tumblr too if you want!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/molkat5
> 
> Say hi guys! I love hearing from you i really really do!!


	12. Let's be honest now

Considering yourself a moment and gathering your thoughts you looked at your companions. "How does dating work. You," you motioned your head at Nightmare."mentioned something about packs and something like polyamory." The boys looked a little blind sided by your question, though Nightmare shook it off quickly and grinned. "We skeletons are far and few between Little Fae. Had we all not come together from our own separate universes then there would only be three skeletons per universe. There are a Sans, a Papyrus and occasionally a Gaster." Filling the information away for later usage you nodded. "Since we are more magically inclined than any other magic race including boss monsters, we usually end up have a partner or two that we hoard jealously unless you happen to have what we call a pack. This," He gestured around the table. "Would be considered my pack. None of us are alpha and omega or anything like that. It is more that we are a family together in more ways than one." Again this made sense and also brought you nicely to your next question. 

  
"So then you have small relationships in your pack but are also all together in that way as well." A few blushes lit the table. But Error grinned at your quick thinking. " ** _ ~~17 s74r73d sm4ll w17h jus7 7w0 0f us. 3v3ry0n3 4dd3d 47 d1ff3r3n7 71n3s.~~_** " Nightmare stared at you a good minute before voicing his thoughts. "Why do you ask little Fae?" Looking at him in his glowing cyan eye, you two stared each other down. Both trying to get a good read on the other. Eventually you shrugged. "Well, Fresh and Error have been hitting on me a bit here and there." Out of courtesy you pretended not to see the two of them glance at each other and turn away with their blushed back in full force. " Plus with Kraken i can't tell if there is something else or if he is just using my chest as the worlds best water bed." Kraken gave an indignant 'Oi!' when someone swatted him on his tiny skull. "Then there is Axe," Several surprised glances landed on the quiet giant still eating his food with a smug grin forming on his face. "That kiss was definitely more than i had honestly expected. Even if it was quite nice." Grinning at Axe and getting one in return, you looked at the rest of the table who were in various states with the news that Axe was the first to make a big move like that. "Lucky homie." Swore Fresh under his breathe and Error rolled his eyes with a pout. Even Nightmare looked surprised at the forward gesture of Axe.

  
"Not counting those however," You began and the attention shifted back to you once more. "We share a bed every night, You," You pointed at Nightmare." let me snuggle into your tentacles. You," This time you pointed at a surprised Killer. "Let me use you as a teddy when they were gone. Lastly you," Dust looked caught off guard and cautious. " Help me around the house and even when i wasn't aware of it, i'm pretty sure it was you adding more layers to me in the middle of the night and pressing kisses to my head." He flushed while Nightmare smirked at him. "Mother henning? really Dust?" "She got sick from being cold last time! I'm being cautious." Dust snapped defensively. "However," You spoke after their little bicker. "I don't think anyone has asked me if i am interested yet." blank looks met yours a moment before horror started to seep into a few cracked expressions. You held up a hand to stave off the panic. "I am is the answer before you start to freak out. I just want to make sure everyone is ok with it and kinda go from there." Kraken held his chest dramatically " A SOUL attack, She is gonna gimme a darn SOUL attack." His sentiment was shared by the table.   
"Well if that is the case little Fae, how would you like to proceed." "Nothing needs to change. We can continue on as normal with us getting closer as the moments happen." Paps floated closer to you excitedly. "So your going to be date-mates?" He almost squealed and you gave him a look of adoration. "I suppose so, Yes, We will all be Date-mates?" You voiced out for the rest of the table and Dust groaned at his brother with his adorable navy blush creeping across his face. 

  
"Ok then lets clean up for the night and head to bed." Nightmare's tentacle wrapped around your waist when you stood and he pulled you to his arms bridal style. "Now now little Fae, We can clean up. But there is one more thing we should discuss before we retire." You looked up confused and smirks lit the rest of the table. "You see, in a pack as large as ours is, fairness is key. Everyone is of equal standing. Do you understand little Fae?" You nodded still not understanding why he was bringing this up now. "Then you should know, Little Fae, how unfair it is to the rest of us," He tilted his face towards you and his warm breath ghosted across your lips, his voice dropping an octave."That Axe was about to kiss you while the rest of us haven't, yes?" 

  
That was your only warning before he was on you. His mouth pressed to you and you tasted rich caramel apples on your tongue. He pulled you closer and slid his tongue into your mouth. More aware than you were the last time, you sucked on his tongue and nipped at it with your teeth softly, causing a groan from him. Using your own tongue as a weapon, you bullied his back into his mouth and chased after it with your own. He let you win for a moment before tightening his grip and diving back into your own mouth, hitting every sweet spot you had. The both of you broke the kiss after another moment and you panted in a daze. Quickly you were plucked from Nightmare's arms by Fresh and enthusiastically kiss again. Still reeling from the last kiss.

  
Fresh kissed the same way he acted. His kiss was exciting and eager. He slipped his tongue into your mouth which was followed by two others, startling you. The taste this time was of strawberry pop rocks that for a moment you swore you could feel crackling into your mouth. He gripped you happily and 'hmmmmmed' when you pressed closer to him to deepen the kiss. Just as his hand grazed the under of your shirt, you were stolen from him and you gasped for breath. Killer gave a debonair smirk before kissing you. He was quick and to the point, plunging in with the calculative assurance of a warlord knowing he will win a battle. He was rough and gave you a searing kiss that both burned you and cooled you when he used his icy tongue, leaving behind the taste of wine and mulberries.You gripped at his ribs through his white shirt and let your nails bite the bones beneath them as his kiss fried your mind. He broke the kiss to moan and promptly dropped you into Dust's waiting arms. Dust was content to hold you close a moment while you tried to gather your self back into coherency, but ultimately dove in when your breathing wasn't as hitched. Dust was slow and languid in his kiss, pressing softly into you and tilting your jaw with a single hand, even as the other stayed wrapped around you. With his kiss your taste buds received the taste of honey and cream tea. It was both comfort and relaxed. The thought was funny in the back of your mind even knowing what these boys had to do to make it to where they are now, but he felt nowhere near the threat your sure those star sans' would have you believe. After breaking the kiss and nuzzling into your nose a moment, you were swiped away by Error. He grinned at you and you smiled back woozily. Error rested his forehead against yours and for this moment you could see no hint of his fear, of the uncomfortable glitch that happened when he was touched. His kiss wasn't wicked or rough, but soft and pleased. He kissed you like you had just promised him the stars, like his every dream was coming true by pressing his teeth against your mouth. The coolness of his tongue wasn't unexpected, and it wasn't to surprising after having kissed Fresh, that he would have multiple tongues. What you didn't expect was how many he had. One is fun, three was interesting, but eight?! As many as he could fit into your mouth without hurting you, which was about four, while the others slide down and around your neck and the sensitive parts of your ears causing you to moan around the ones still dominating your mouth. Even with all of this he was still soft and loving in his kiss. 

  
When he finished you were put into Nightmare's arms and you briefly wondered when the table and dishes were cleaned up and set away. Still disoriented and more than a little hot and bothered, Nightmare's warm chuckle rumbled against where your head rested against his chest. He carried you up the stairs and into your room. You blinked in groggy confusion at the larger bed that was in the spot of your old one. Shaking your head with a smile, a giddy laugh bubbled out of you at all the changes happening in your house in a single day. Night tossed you onto the bed and you bounced cheerful grin. 

  
When the boys were done with their nightly routines, they all piled into the fluffy new bed. This time the spots were rotated. You still stayed right in the center, but on your left was Error while Dust spooned up to you on the right. On his other side was Axe, huge and warm, with an arm thrown over the both of you. On Error's other side was Nightmare, His tentacles wrapped around you and Error and in a moment of weakness, you clutched at the one near you and wrapped your arms and legs around it like a warm body pillow. He gave a grinding moan and gripped you and Error tightly. Lastly, Killer on Nightmare's side and Fresh on the other side of Axe, had the bed piled high with blankets and pillows, making this the worlds softest nest. As everything was calming down and sleep was wrapping around the lot of you, Kraken made his move. He jumped up on the bed form the side table and crawled over to your pillow. You cracked open an eye at him when he rubbed his head against your face like a cat, and he pressed his smaller mouth to your in a chaste kiss. "I ain't bein' out done by any o' them." He whispered against you with a course voice. He pulled at the top of your sleep shirt, and made himself comfortable against the top of your bust. You herd the chuckling of several skeletons at Krakens words. Kraken scowled at their laugh and huffed. You rubbed your cheek against his skull in return. "Thank you Kraken." He flushed his neon red and buried his face against you. 

  
"Good night boys." You whispered and received each reply as a sleepy murmur. This was a great start to something amazing you were sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so yes it s a bit more of a fast burn than anticipated but you know what meh i love these boys so time for the awkward getting to know your new boyfriend stage ! Also yes i know the chapter is a bit short but i needed to set the mood for the fluffy awkward-ness to come :3 Thank you all for the amazing comments and kudos! 
> 
> Visit me on twitter or Tumblr under Molkat5! :)


	13. Bad Start great end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME SLIGHT LEMONY SMUTT**

Being human, as you were, meant that there were several pro as well as cons to your day to day life. Being female in particular also came with more than a few challenges. One such challenge being emotional imbalances due to hormones once a month. Other challenges include clothing and sometimes figuring out how certain things were supposed to work for woman, like how these different manufactures expect one size and shape to fit all. as if. 

  
All of this being known to you means that you are no exception when it comes to the rules. Such as you having bad days just like every other human in the world. Bad days that can being small and increase by little things until you too are ready to pull your hair out or sleep into the next century. This was one of those days.

  
It began with you waking up alone. Odd considering the boys that have been living with you for about a month now making this well into the end of November. You rolled to get out of bed and immediately hit your pinky toe on the side table. You yelped and jumped, plopping back onto the bed and rubbing your sore toe before standing, more carefully now that you were more awake, and heading to the bathroom. After finishing using the restroom, you turned on the faucet only to find the water shooting straight at you from the shower head. Effectively soaked with cold water now, you shed your clothes and waited for the water to heat. This wasn't too much to handle so you brushed it off with as much dignity as you could, and stepped into the heated water. 

  
It was after you were completely wet and ready to lather that you noticed you were out of shampoo. So you only used body wash and got as clean as you could before stepping from the shower. It wasn't ideal but you could grunge your hair for a day, it wouldn't kill you. Once you were dry you turned and remembered that you didn't bring your clothes into the bathroom. Wrapping your towel securely around you, you opened the door to the bedroom. Freezing fall air hit you immediately, making you grit your teeth and shiver while the heat leaked from the bathroom. 

  
Tipping quickly into the room, you hastily pulled open your drawer of warm comfy clothes and grabbed the first shirt and underwear set that you saw. Taking a moment to make sure you were actually alone, you quickly got dressed in long black fluffy pajama pants with a navy blue tank top along with some underwear, which you only noticed after you put them on, weren't actually yours, but a pair of boxers that was put into your drawer by mistake belonging to Nightmare. Lastly you pulled on some fleece socks before diving to your computer chair with a huge plush blanket on it. 

  
After wrapping up and getting presently warm, you booted up your PC to get some work done. The only problem was the moment your computer started up a crack lightening lit up your room and, with a house rattling crack of thunder, the power zapped and shorted, causing all of the lights in the house to flicker before turning off. Normally this wouldn't be an issue since you have a lap top, but it was plugged into the wall charging and when the lightning hit it fried your PC. You stared at your broken PC in shock a moment. A deep bundle of nerves coiling itself in your throat and making you feel the need to swallow before you could breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Shaking just a little. You stood, closed the lap top, and wrapped your blanket tighter. 'Its fine, I can just order a new one tomorrow, its ok, losing one day of work wont put me to behind, its fine.' Trudging down the stairs you listen closely. No sounds. Ok so clearly the boys aren't home. Your anxiety sparked high. Last time this happened those damn Star sans were fighting with them and Papy had to come get you. Squinting in the dark kitchen, you see a sliver of white on the counter. 

  
Walking slow, to not bump into anything, you eventually make it to the counter and pick up the note. "Little Fae, We have a raid planned for today and won't be home until late. Please do not worry. We will be fine. Rest easy and we will see you when we return. -Nightmare." Scrunching up your nose at the note, but happy you know where they are, you set it back down and head to the breaker box. At least you were until you tripped on the folds of your blanket and fell face first into the hardwood of your floor. "UUUHHHRGRGJBSLSZKJGNSTEJKH" You growl from the floor sounding like a real life keyboard smash. Slowly you heaved yourself up and felt your face. No blood so you didn't hurt your nose too bad. Take a deep breathe. or three. You stood, shifted the blankets around you to walk easier, and headed to the breaker box. again. Thinking humming song would calm you down, you started humming and mouthing the words and tune of Telephone by lady gaga and tried to will yourself into a calmer state.

  
The breaker box was in the entry room in the back of a closet that was both narrow and cold. Knowing the blanket wouldn't fit, you set in on your arm chair and backed in the old closet. Flipping several breakers to the main power and the one to start the back up you waited a moment. Nothing happened. You could almost feel a tick in your forehead. Switching the song you were singing to E.T. by Katy Perry, you harshly switched the box again. Once more, nothing. You stomped from the closet, grabbed the blanket, and went into the living room where your phone was still on the end table. You picked it up, ready to text or call someone for repairs. Dead. Your phone was dead. Twitching even harder, you set your phone down with forced gentleness. 

  
You sat silently on the floor, wrapped in your blanket and staring at the small bookshelf by your window. You reached for a book, anything to calm your mind, and it slipped and banged on the back of your hand before sliding across the floor. You hissed and held your hand close. Today needed to be over quickly. 

  
Silently fuming, you stayed in the dark living room listening to the rain for the next few hours. trying to calm down and only succeeding in enraging yourself further and further as your mind drifted in the quiet of the house, back to every embarrassing and stupid thing you have ever done. All the things you normally didn't dwell on churned in your head making your face angry and hands clench.  
A flash out of you widow had you snapping up your head and squinting in the pouring rain outside. The rain poured sideways and in the distant you saw a crack of lightning. Your instincts warned you to be careful and they had yet to steer you wrong. So you grabbed the bat you keep under the couch and crept to the window, peering out from the side of the blinds. It was dark, cloudy, and a hard to see, But you could faintly make out the yellow glow of what looked like a bow and a very feint glow of rainbow. You scowled. The shadow together looked like there were three of them. Which meant you were probably dealing with Ink, dream, and more than likely blue. Though you didn't cure too much and too often, you forgave yourself for softly whispering , "fuck" at your observations. 

  
They walked confidently to the house, no doubt here to 'rescue' you. You considered your options. Violence wasn't something you liked to deal with often. But you were in a very bad mood today. very bad mood. The other guys walked to the house and slipped right into your back porch. You could hear them talked and held your breathe to listen. "She must be here! We need to get her out before those guys come back. Who knows what they are doing to her." One of them made a noncommittal noise. "I don't know Ink. She didn't look like she was hostage, she looked like she was concerned for her friends. " "YEAH, MAYBE SHE IS JUST CLOSE TO THEM." It looked like Inks two buddies weren't so sure about this little plan. Ink's scoff caught your attention. "I doubt that. Come on when have you known those guys to get along with anyone except each other, Especially Nightmare. Maybe she is as evil as they are." He shoved a fist through your back door and opened it from the inside.   
You glared angrily from behind the shelf by the window, bat at the ready. Evil? The hell you were. Who the hell does this guy think he is. Hiding was going to get you no where fast. More than likely they would wreck your house looking for you and make worse of a mess than just breaking your door. Stiffly you stood in an aggressive stance and waited.

  
Soon enough the shine brighter than they think crew waltzed into your living room. Well Ink waltzed, Blue and Dream walked at a much more sedated and looked around a bit nervously. "Good evening boys." They jumped and whipped to face you. You smiled a vacant smile and tapped your bat behind your shoulders. "I'm going to cut the chase and say this very simply for you." You tilted your head and let your smile turn sharp. "Please, get out. I'm not sure how things work in whatever universe your from, but you are trespassing here on my property and let me just tell you." You let out a deep chuckle. "You are not welcome here ok?" Ink rolled his eye lights at you and gestured to you. "See? Clearly she is under some sort of influence. Look at the bruise on her forehead! They must be beating her into submission and she is too weak to withstand it!" Your face grew dark and Blue and Dream tensed at Ink's words. "Ah, Ink i don't think she is under any sort of influence. I can clearly feel her emotions from here and she is acting of her own will. Maybe we should just go." "I AGREE, THIS HUMAN IS PROBABLY JUST HELPING THEM RELAX AFTER A ROUGH DAY. NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD" Ink scoffed. "So you you think she is just their whore?" Dream and Blue sucked in a sharp breathe through their teeth and you cracked your neck. "Now see here Ink, my brother isn't the same as he used to be but i doubt he would use a human as a w-whore or something." 'Wow really sticking up for your brother hardcore huh' you thought sarcastically. You were done. "You know what?" You started, smiling thinly. "Fuck you," Blue looked appalled at your language and Ink frowned at you. "Fuck you, fuck today, fuck this storm fuck this universe, FUCK THIS SHIT!" Pivoting on your socked feet, you heard a pop in the room just as you swung the bat wide at the stunned Ink. "VIBE CHECK MOTHERFUCKER!" Just as your bat clipped his clavicle bone, several things happened. Blue Jerked Ink back by his scarf, Dream readied his bow and arrow, and think black tentacle wrapped around you and blocked your view. There was a loud curse and yelp before the Star Sans disappeared and you were brought into a warm embrace. You snarled as they disappeared and felt Nightmare chuckle deeply on your back. 

  
"My my Little Fae, your normally so much more Patient. What happened?" Error and Dust came into your scowling view and Error frown at your face. " ** _ ~~D1d 7h3y hur7 y0u S1r3n?~~_** " He asked and gently traced your bruise. "No." you all ground out. "I have had a very, VERY, rough day." Fresh put a hand on your, bringing your attention to the bat still clenched there. Sighing raggedly, you let it got and let him set it a side then explained the events leading up to now.

  
"Ok, well i don't want to stay here tonight if you don't mind. Can we please go back to your castle?" You murmur to Nightmare, whose head was resting atop yours. "Of course Little Fae." Just then, your stomach protested the fact that you haven't eaten yet today and the boys stared down confused. "Oi! The hell ya growlin' at us fer?" Kraken barked from Killer's shoulder. "I'm not growling." You said tiredly. "I haven't eaten anything today, that is my stomach letting me know im very hungry." Suddenly you were ripped from Nightmare's grip and held protectively by Axe, whose eye light was blown so wide that you couldn't see the socket. "You haven't eaten? Your starving?" Before you could utter a response, the world shifted and you were in the kitchen of Nightmare's castle. Axe set you gently on a plush chair and rushed around the kitchen, grabbing food and drinks alike. Only a moment later he had a whole feast in front of your rapidly blinking face. Then it clicked. Axe's was from a starving universe. You instantly felt your rage disappear, replaced by sorrow for making him worry.

  
You opened your mouth to reassure him but the Kitchen door bounced open with a bang and the tallest skeleton you had ever see walked in almost dancing on his way. He had the same tired sockets as Axe and broken crooked teeth. "Brother! This place is just so wonderful! Have you ever seen so.........much................food?" He trailed off looking at you from your place which was now Axe's lap, with him holding a drink in one hand and a hot dog in the other. He pressed he hot dog against your mouth with dead stare, likely having a flash back of his own. Knowing to tread carefully, you ate the food without a complaint and drank when he wanted you too until he no longer had anything in his hands. Then you spoke. "Hey," you started softly. "Hey big guy, I'm ok. see? I ate, i'm not starving. No one here is starving." You gently put a hand on his face, aware of his brother watching, "Sans." He jerked and focused on your face closer. "I'm ok now see? Not hungry. i'm all full." You spoke deliberately and let him listen to your words. After a bit his eye light shrank and he blinked slowly. "Your ok." You nodded and let him reach up to feel your face and pulse on your neck. 

  
At some point he finally noticed his brother watching the two of you closely. "Paps.....?" He called out, shaking his brother from his reverie. "Brother! You have a date-mate! I'm so proud! Have you read the Manuel? Do you need to borrow it?" He briskly walked closer to you. " Hello there tiny human I am the Great Papyrus! But you can call me uh crooks." That last part was said quietly. "The other au's do anyway......" You felt that same righteous fury envelope you again. What the hell is wrong with these other au's? Naming him because of his teeth? What utter nonsense! "Hello there Papyrus. I am Y/N but you can call me human if you want to. I, however, will NOT be calling you Crooks. I can call you Papy or if you want a different nickname, then ill call you something else that you prefer. How about you tell me what you want to be called?" He paused and looked confused at the choice. "I........I would like to be called Sugar if you don't mind.......it's my favorite ingredient to work with in the kitchen." He admitted bashfully. You nodded. "Of course, i don't mind at all. I'll call you Sugar, and if anyone called you Crooks again you let me know ok? No one here does right?" He shook his head and you breathed a sigh of relief. Your boys were better than anyone gave them credit for. A warm feeling touched your head and you looked back to Axe whose eye light was wobbling into a tiny heart. Oh that was just too adorable. No matter how many time you ever see that it will always be amazing. "Thank you." he whispered and you know it wasn't for talking him out of his incident. Smiling sweetly, you pressed a chaste kiss to his teeth. Papyrus floated into the kitchen and you looked up at him. "Ah they wanted to make sure you were ok." You nodded and held up your arms to him. Axe barely blinked when you were pulled from his lap and floated out the door. "Brother! Is your date mate a mage? How could you not tell me?!" You her Axe laugh loudly at his brother and grinned on your way though the halls. 

  
Eventually you were stopped in from of pair of massive mahogany doors, reaching a hand out, you pushed them open and let Paps carry you though. The room was warm and had the biggest bed you have ever seen in it. Even bigger than yours. On the bed, your boys were already laying down and had a space in the middle of Killer and Dust for you. Axe and Sugar popped into the room just as Paps set you down and you let a tired sigh escape you. Nightmare extended a tentacle to you and you let it wrap around your wrist. All of the negative emotions and feelings you had slowly drained from you leaving you even more tired. "Thank you," You mumbled and let Killer and Dust pull you between them. "You need to get under the covers, Angel." Killer laughed at your sleepy grumble and you let them shift you to reach for the blankets. "Uh." Killer paused and you cocked an eyebrow. You fumbled but managed to sit up to see what had everyone pausing. Looking down you remembered, in your rush to get dressed this morning, you put on socks and no house slippers. Looking around you saw they each had their sockets glued intently to your feet. 

  
Feeling just a little mischievous after the day you had, you used one socked foot to slide your baggy pajama pants up above your knee where the socks stopped. At every additional inch revealed, someone's breath would hitch or occasionally you would hear a groan. Sugar and Paps had apparently vacated the area but Axe was standing at the bottom of the bed, frozen with one leg on the bed about to pull himself fully up. Once your knee high was fully visible you used the other food to do the same thing. About halfway up, Dust reached a hand out and put it on your foot. "My star," He croaked out "You need to stop if this is all that is happening tonight." You smiled coyly and let your pant leg slide back down as you shimmied out of the bed and on to the floor. Feeling your second wind and leaning your head so the juncture of your neck was showing you gave a saucy smile. 

  
"How about this then," You spoke while inching towards the door, already forming an idea, thanks to the specific type of underwear you chose on accident today and the fact that you were ready to be more physical than before. "How about if you want me to stop.....................you need to.........................MAKE ME!" You ripped your pants off, letting Nightmare's boxers you accidentally put on this morning show along with your black knee high socks. You took off with a cackle and let the door slam shut behind you. Started shouting following you. Pops sounded all around you and you felt the adrenaline in your veins. Laughing and singing DONTTRUSTME by 3Oh!3 you zipped around corners and hallways. Fresh appeared in front of you, arms open wide to catch you, but you dropped and slid under his long legs, blowing his a kiss on your way down. Then jumped up and continued your run. Strings and tentacles alike shot playfully at you but you turned the corner in barely enough time to miss them. Then Killer was there, a hand reaching your shoulder. Thinking quickly and hoping it would work, you felt his hand grab your shoulder and gave a loud strangled moan. He jerked his hand back and stared at you with wide sockets. You gave a cocky grin on your way through his space and kept running. Eventually your luck ran out and you hit a dead end. Skidding to a stop you turned around only to be met by all your boys grinning behind you. 

  
You laughed in delight through your panting. "Well then, who is gonna make me?" Wide grins met your and several hands grabbed you and popped you back into the bedroom. You were dropped on the bed. Nightmare held you in his lap,and the boys quickly joined you on the bed. They wasted no time in getting even. Killer climbed behind Night and leaned over the opposite shoulder. Error and Fresh were at your sides both paused and looking at you. Dust and Axe were at your feet both holding your ankles and waiting for your word. Still panting from your run you gave a large grin. "Well boys. Make me." They took the permission and hands roamed over you. Axe and Dust both kissed your sock covered calves and nipped at the fabric. Fresh and Error grabbed your chest. A breast in each hand and you moaned softly. The volume rapidly increased when Nightmare and Dust both licked your neck. Watching your reactions they ran their phalanges down your back and under your clothes while everyone else followed their lead. Panting for a different reason now, you let your own hands slide down the exposed neck vertebrae and clavicle of both Fresh and Error making them pant as hard as you. 

  
Kraken, from the bottom of the bed, lifted your shirt brazenly and climbed up your bra and slid himself around the breast Fresh was holding loosely. You felt his sharp teeth graze your sensitive nipple and you gasped out a moan. A tentacle slipped into your shirt and tugged out the reluctant Kraken. Slowly the hands let go. Flushed faces and wide eye lights meeting your face. "You need......to get some rest.....we can continue this tomorrow, after you have rested." Nightmare panted out and you reluctantly agreed. "Alright but i have a request of you first." Attention peaked and focused you thought back to earlier."You can mark things with your magic right?" Various nods met your gaze. "Well can you mark me?" A gasp and sharp intakes sounded. "Little Fae." Nightmare's normally regal tone was cracked and ragged. " Marking you is something semi-permanent. It wouldn't fade for a month. We mark with our teeth, We bit and inject our magic into our mate." Nodding you gestured to the boys in front of you. "So you all marked each other?" Murmured confirmations reached your ears. "Well i'm not going anywhere. If you want this then do it. I'm ready." They met each others sockets and rapidly conversed with looks. Only a second later, sharp fangs bit the juncture of your neck on Nightmare's side, Followed by Killer marking the other side. You moan and cried out at the magic shooting into your veins. In your haze you were vaguely aware of your shirt being tugged down before Fresh and Error both bit down on the top of each of your breasts. Axe and Dust spread your legs and lifted the boxers a bit to both bite the inside of your thigh. You moan even louder, feeling your release building and coiling in your belly. Lastly, from Nightmare's tentacle, Kraken bit the inside of your shoulder blade and let his magic flow. 

  
With a cry and a flash of white behind your eyes you came hard. Your body shook in its bliss and you huffed and panted. No one moved much except to lay you down and curl around you, with you laying on top of Nightmare and Killer. As you came down from you came down from your high, you let your eyes slip shut. A heavy blanket was pulled over you and you wiggled to help. All the hands on you tightened. "Sleep little Fae. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow." You gave in and let your mind fade. The last thing you heard was Fresh's giggling whisper of "Did my home girl really vibe check Ink?" and the soft laughter that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOY! That was something huh? Get it reader-chan Get it!Ahhhhh Axe! Ahhhhhh the boys! Ahhh the star sans! I added so much more than i originally anticipated adding for this chapter!! What will happen next!!! As always thank you for your comments and all the love and kudos! Seriously you guys are the best! Also part of this chapter was inspired by the comment book that Bookwyrmfinallygotanaccount and i made lol 
> 
> Visit me on twitter or tumblr @molkat5  
> say hi while your there! :) i love to talk lmao


	14. The start of something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons ahead!! Warning, Lemons ahead!!!!

the first thing you herd the next morning was a groan next to your head and a soft moan following. Confused and curious you let yourself fully wake up and turned your head, cracking open an eye in the process. Kraken was on your pillow and each skeleton had a single fang piercing somewhere on his body. Blinking a moment before registering what was happening you shrugged and rolled over to rest a while longer you murmur, "Just don't eat him ok?" Causing various snort and giggles to follow you. The next thing you were aware of was the tentacle you had your arms and legs wrapped around like the worlds best body pillow. A smile settled on your face with your eyes resting at closed and skeletons shifting around you. Teeth pressed to your forehead and you knew it was Fresh, especially since afterwards he spooned up behind you and rubbed his face into the mark on your neck. You let out a moan from the still sensitive flesh and could almost feel the smirk of the skeletons around you. With caution, you peeked around, raising your head as much as you could with Fresh still holding on to you. 

  
The mark being nuzzled was Night's and you could see the smug face he was making from the side of the bed he was laying on. Then it was game on apparently, excluding Kraken who was passed out and shuddering in what you assumed from your experience was bliss. Skeleton hands roamed over you and nudges and strokes were roaming over your newly acquired marks. You were groaning and wiggling. You weren't sure if you were trying to wiggle away from them or get closer. When Error shifted closer to his own mark on your chest you acted. Your hand fisted into the front of his night shirt and you brought his skull close to your face. You paused a moment, giving him a chance to pull away if needed, but he closed the distance for the both of you and let his teeth press against your mouth. Someone nipped at one of the marks on your thigh and you moaned out into Errors mouth causing him to shudder into the kiss. 

  
Wanting as much contact as you could manage, you moved your legs and used your thighs squeeze around the tentacle between them. Nightmare moaned from behind Error. The arms around your waist tightened and Fresh started to grind his pelvis into your lower back. Now you haven't dated a lot of men. Most you weren't too physical with. But you had dated enough to know what exactly was grinding into you at that moment and it wasn't his pelvis. So you had a choice to make and you made the right one. You pulled Error closer ran your tongue across his teeth, then pushed your back side into Fresh, giving him a new area to grind into. He took the opportunity and let himself slide along your back lower. Killer moved into the vacated area of your shoulders and tugged at your hair gently. Breaking your kiss, you threw your head back with a gasp which quickly dissolved into a moan when Error took quick advantage of your exposed neck to lick and suck at it. Large hands ran along your thighs and slid to cup at the marks on both legs. Over stimulation made you squeeze your eyes shut and pant out. Just as the tentacle you held onto started to wriggle in your grasp lower, every skeleton on the bed dropped you like a hot bun and pull away just in time for the door to burst open and Sugar come running inside. 

  
Your head was fuzzy and you looked around and tried to catch your breath, even shaking your head to attempt to clear it. "I'm glad to see you awake, Tiny Human! Come! We must prepare breakfast! There is so much to choose from!" Briskly he walked to the bed, scooped you up, and ran from the room like it was about to explode. Eyes wide, you shifted to look over his shoulder and saw several of your boys peaking out into the hall, the look of being at war with themselves all over their face. Paps floated into your sight when you rounded the corner and you lifted a hand to wave. The castle was hardly warm and your bare legs had chill bumps all over them, reminding you of your current state of dress. Which was to say a tank top, Nightmare's boxers, and over the knee high socks. A small frown tugged at you. "Ah, um, Sugar? Maybe i can get dressed first?" The skeleton stopped abruptly making you lurch in his arms. Paps had a hand up to his mouth making little 'nyeh heh heh' noises and you fought not to coo at his adorable behavior. 

  
"I apologize Tiny Human! You must be cold!" You waved a hand in a blaze motion, "No don't worry about it dear, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable." Sugar gave you a grin in a completely unexpected and one-eighty turn and looked sinister? scheming? probably scheming. "Oh i am not uncomfortable Tiny Human, But I had hoped you would help me to play a harmless jape on my brother and his mates." You blinked, processing what he said. You glanced at Paps and he was nodding encouragingly at you with a thumbs up. "Yes they have had such poor self control this morning i think a punishment is in order." Paps whispered and you stared at the two of them. "What kind of, um, jape?" Sugar gave a booming 'Nyeh!' and struck a mighty pose, which was quite a feat since he still had you cradled in one arm. "To tempt them of course! I and Paps will make you look divine and them serve them breakfast!" You squinted your eyes at Sugar. "Are you saying you can see Paps, Sugar?" He faltered a moment and looked away. "I......I......I see ghosts often back in our own universe. Every time someone dusts I can still see and talk to them. They are always so relived to be free from the hunger that i do what i can to keep their afterlife happy until the disappear." Almost gaping at the giant skeleton, he moved a hand to assure you. "They are fine! Not vengeful at all! Just a little lonely but all of them go back to how they were before the starvation set in. I haven't told Sans yet. I don't know how he'll take it since several of them he has had to dust himself. But! They weren't mad and he did it for good reason so don't think ill of my brother please! We just wanted to survive and he was the only thing that kept us that way and-" You cut him off with a hand to his sharp mouth. "Sugar calm down. I don't think badly of your brother. You two came from tough times and i can understand doing what you had to. I won't judge you for that. I do think you should tell him what you can see. It may help with some of the guilt i can see that he hides." Sugar let out a breath between his teeth when you moved your hand away. "I'm am glad you have more people to talk to now Paps." He put on a bashful face and you grinned at them both. 

  
"Now about that Jape." You had their attention. "I'm happy to help" You gave a cocky smirk to match the sly face they both were making. Sugar started on his course again and you relaxed in his arms. He stopped at a large door and pulled it open with a flourish. Inside were tons of boxed and bags and shoes? You looked around in wonder at all the stuff. "Where did all this come from?" You wondered out loud and Sugar laughed. "They came from the raids that my brother and his mates go on." You puzzled on that. "Why?" This time it was Paps that answered. "My brother and his mates have been waiting to shower you in these things for a while." "A while? Hun, it has only been three months." He rolled his eye lights at you and you raised an eye brown at the gesture. "Monster," He started to explain, "Move quiet a bit faster than humans when it comes to relationships. Especially since we can sense your intent. You have been a peaceful and warm beacon of hope and patience since we have met you. Every one of us have felt that from you even when we were wary and cautious when meeting you. Since we gained Kraken and you took him in especially, they have been amassing this stuff to court you with. But then you threw courting off the table with the act last night so now you will probably begin receiving stuff at random since they don't have to do that step in the courtship. Its all in the dating manual." Your head spun a bit from the explanation and you gave a wry grin. "Well ok, i am a little surprised you can feel that from me but I'm glad you guys think so highly of me." Sugar set you down and you stretched while he rummaged through the boxes and bag. Your back popped and the two other skeletons paused and shared a look of mischief. Face in confusion once more, you gave a questioning noise. They waved you off and you shrugged. 

  
Finally Sugar pulled out an outfit and handed it to you. "The kitchen is two doors down from here. When your dressed, meet us there and we will being the siege!" He Nyeh'd and they two of them left you in the room with the door shut. You shook your head with a grin and changed into the outfit provided. It was cute but you can clearly see the message they were going for, the question was were you ready for it? There were two way this was going to end and one of those possibilities was sex. The other was maybe a laugh or an awkward breakfast, but judging by this morning the former was in the lead to happen. Thinking a moment you really considered your options. Yes you agreed to the relationship, and at your age three months of knowing someone was more than enough time for most. So were you ready? gripping the thigh high socks in you hand you gave a determined nod. They were ready enough to mark you in their relationship and you were ready to be physical. More than ready actually, if the heat coiling in your tummy at the thought was any indication.

  
Once dressed you looked over what you could. I was a black satin nighty with bright red trim and a little bow between your breasts that fit you snug. The socks were a pretty black sheer lace and ended high in your thigh with little red bows on them as well. The only slight problem being you had no underwear. The only things you had when you came was your Bra and Nightmare's boxer. You grinned an evil grin and set the boxers aside and sealed your own fate. Time for a show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Did ya like it? Cause fellas its gonna get smutty from here on out lol especially with our MC knowing why the boys are moving so fast now lol Also no MC didn't forget about the house and the star sans finding her that is coming soon just wanted something fun before hand lmao :P  
> Also sorry if it is kinda short but yknow i got plans so this had to come first lol  
> Lemme know what you guys think and also any requests for music and books and food lol cause more of that is coming soon too. 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr and Twitter under Molkat5 and don't forget to say Hi!! :3


End file.
